Gohan et le Héros du Temps
by TeenGohan757
Summary: Durant son entrainement dans le désert, Gohan va involontairement voyager au Royaume d'Hyrule. Découvrez donc les diverses aventures que Gohan va vivre. (l'univers de Gohan est celui de ma précédente fic "Deux Frères", donc ici Goten est déjà né et Gohan est plus âgé).
1. Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre.

La vie du jeune Gohan avait vite tournée au cauchemar. Alors qu'il rendait visite au mentor de son père, les retrouvailles furent interrompues par Radditz, le frère de Goku venant de l'espace pour l'engager à conquérir une lointaine planète car c'était apparemment ce que faisait les gens de la race de Goku, les Saiyens. Le petit métis-saiyen fut, devant le refus de son père d'accompagner son frère, kidnapper par ce dernier pour forcer Goku à coopérer et c'est la que la vie de Gohan bascula car malgré le fait que Goku et Piccolo avaient fini par vaincre Radditz et libérer Gohan de son emprise qu'il se retrouva à nouveau comme kidnappé par Piccolo, le grand rival de Goku. Le costaud Namek avait dit que c'était pour entraîner Gohan au combat en vue de l'arrivée d'autres Saiyen bien plus puissants que Radditz.

Gohan, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, apprit la mort de son père et le sort qui lui était réservé. Il allait devoir survivre pendant 6 mois dans le désert où l'avait emmené Piccolo et par après, si il était toujours vivant, devoir s'entraîner jour et nuit contre le Namek. Autant dire que cette vision de l'avenir ne l'enchantait guère, préférant largement le confort de sa maison au Mont Paozu.

Le lendemain matin, Gohan se réveilla un peu groggy mais une fois réveillé, il constata qu'il était descendu de la falaise où il était perché et qu'il avait des vêtements identiques à ceux de son père. Il trouva ca fort étrange mais ne s'en fît pas plus que ca car il avait bien d'autre soucis en ce moment comme se trouver à manger et un abri pour la nuit suivante.

C'est lors des ces recherche que le fils de Goku trouva une petite grotte qui semblait inhabitée et qui donc semblait convenir pour un abri de fortune. Cependant après une petite exploration, cette grotte se révéla plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air et semblait s'enfoncer longuement. La curiosité l'emportant, Gohan décida, à petit pas, de s'aventurer au plus profond de cette grotte. Le métis-saiyen arriva alors dans une large salle qui portait les traces d'une ancienne civilisation que Gohan reconnut comme celle des Namulia, une civilisation depuis longtemps disparue selon l'encyclopédie que le jeune garçon avait lue.

Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une gravure imposante d'une sorte d'aigle avec à la place de la tête trois triangles formant un plus grand triangle. Les traits était assez carré comme si il s'agissait plus d'un emblème que d'un dessin. Intrigué, Gohan s'approcha et vit des symboles au bas de l'aigle. A première vue Gohan ne put déchiffrer ces symboles car il ne voyait pas à quelle écriture cela se rapportait mais après une longue réflexion, Gohan pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien dialecte des Namulia et qu'il avait déjà vu une traduction d'un autre texte comportant les symboles sur le mur.

« Le...chemin...du...retour...s'ouvrira...si...vous. ..parlez...ami... » fit lentement Gohan.

« C'est bizarre comme phrase... » rajouta-t-il interloqué.

« Je sais que 'ami' en Namulien se dit 'Pryyand' mais je connais pas le mot dans ce dialecte... » dit-t-il à lui même.

Mais soudainement, l'aigle au-dessus des symboles se mit à briller de mille feux, le sol commença à trembler et ce qui servait de plafond semblait vouloir s'effondrer. L'aigle gravé au mur se scinda en deux pour laisser échapper une éblouissante lumière blanche qui éclaira toute la pièce et même au delà.

Pris de peur par la salle qui s'effondrait sur elle-même, Gohan se précipita vers la seule sortie qu'il voyait et s'engouffra dans cette dernière, disparaissant dans la blancheur immaculée de cette ouverture. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt et fut engloutie par l'effondrement de la salle.

Dans une paisible forêt, un jeune garçon donnait des coups d'épée dans le vide, il semblait s'entraîner seul au maniement de sa lame. Ses cris à chaque coup résonnèrent dans les bois alentours. Cependant il stoppa son entraînement quand il vit une large lumière blanche étincelante venant dans couloir pourtant toujours sombre.

Curieux, le jeune garçon alla voir ce que cela pouvait bien être et quand il arriva , tout ce qu'il vit c'était un enfant aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'une bien étrange façon. Une détail attira son attention, ce jeune garçon possédait une épée et cela intéressa beaucoup le garçon à la tunique verte. Ce dernier alla donc vers le garçon apparu mystérieusement pour engager la discussion.

« Salut ! » fit le garçon d'un ton enjoué.

Gohan tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et vit un garçon aux cheveux blonds, de grand yeux bleus et vêtu d'une tunique verte serrée par une simple ceinture brune. Une lanière rouge ceinturait le haut de son corps et il tenait en main un courte épée. Il avait aussi des genres de bottes brunes qui semblait un peu grande pour lui.

Son grand sourire jovial et assez avenant empêcha Gohan de s'enfuir de peur et lui répondit un « Bonjour » des plus timides.

« C'est toi qui a fait toute cette lumière ? » demanda le jeune interlocuteur de Gohan.

« Oui...mais je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé... » répondit le métis-saiyen toujours aussi timide.

« En tout cas tu es la première personne de l'extérieur que je vois et en plus t'a une épée ! On pourra peut être s'entraîner tous les deux ! »

« Ha...heu...je sais pas trop m'en servir, je viens de l'avoir... » fit Gohan un peu plus à l'aise du à la franche sympathie du garçon en vert.

« Oh si tu veux je t'apprendrai, c'est pas difficile et comme ça je serais plus tout seul à m'entraîner ! »

« Allez viens, je te ramène au village et de là tu pourra repartir chez toi ou rester un moment si tu veux »

« Merci... » fit Gohan content de voir qu'il va pouvoir sortir de ce lieu étrange et retrouver le désert d'où il venait.

« Sinon je m'appelle Link et toi ? » demanda le jeune épéiste.

« Je..je m'appelle Gohan...Son Gohan et j'ai 6 ans. » répondit le fils de Goku.

« 6 ans ? T'es jeune pour te retrouver tout seul comme ça, moi j'ai 9 ans ! » fit Link étonné du jeune âge de Gohan.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'entraînais tout seul ? Il y a personne chez toi pour t'accompagner ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non il y a personne que ca intéresse..c'est pour ca que je suis content que tu ai une épée toi aussi, ca me fera de la compagnie. » répondit Link d'un air un peu triste.

« Mais nous voilà arrivé au village, je vais te présenter aux autres ! » rajouta-t-il alors que les deux garçons sortait de l'épaisse forêt pour se retrouver dans une petite plaine verdoyante avec néanmoins de gros arbres ici et là ainsi qu'une petite rivière traversant le village.

Gohan vit avec étonnement que la plupart des habitants du village étaient des enfants de l'âge de Link et qu'ils étaient tous vêtus de la même tunique verte.

Le nouveau venu provoqua un petit attroupement des quelques habitants du village. Gohan se sentit un peu gêné de se faire ainsi dévisager par ces enfants qu'ils ne connaissaient guère.

« C'est bien le truc le plus bizarre que tu nous ai rapporté ! » fit l'un des habitants.

« C'est pas un 'truc', c'est un garçon, vous le voyez bien tout de même ! » répondit Link.

« Oui on le voit bien mais il est bizarre, tout comme ces vêtements. » fit un autre habitant.

« Bah c'est parce qu'il vient de l'extérieur voilà tout. » répliqua Link prenant la parole à la place de Gohan bien trop timide pour répondre.

« De l'extérieur ?! Tu veux dire, d'en dehors de la forêt ?! » s'étonna un des enfants de la forêt.

« Oui, il a trouvé un passage secret et s'est retrouvé ici mais il ne sait plus rentrer par le même passage alors je voudrais demander au Vénérable Arbre Mojo l'autorisation de sortir pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. » répondit celui qui avait trouvé l'étrange garçon venant de nulle part.

Des cris d'étonnement se firent entendre et les jeunes autour continuèrent à lui poser mille et une question mais Link mit fin à l'interrogatoire en disant qu'il fallait voir au plus vite le Vénérable Arbre Mojo qui était le maître des lieux ainsi que son protecteur. De plus son savoir millénaire et sa grande sagesse étaient reconnu par tous. Nul doute donc qu'il pourra conseiller Link et Gohan.

En traversant le village pour aller voir le vénérable protecteur de la forêt, Link fit une petite visite guidée en montrant où il habitait, où était le magasin et autre curiosité du village. Ce qui étonna Gohan c'est que tout le monde semblait vivre dans des troncs d'arbre dont la base avait été creusé pour y faire une habitation ou un commerce.

Passée le petit pont enjambant la rivière, les deux garçons arrivèrent à un espèce de couloir qui débouchait sur une autre petite pleine avec en son centre, un énorme arbre avec des racines tout aussi énorme. Un visage semblait comme gravé dans l'écorce et donnait une certaine forme humaine au végétal.

Cette taille gigantesque épata Gohan qui se dit que cet arbre devait vraiment être vieux pour avoir une taille aussi imposante.

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, Link expliqua sa 'trouvaille' à l'Arbre Mojo qui, après avoir écouté son jeune protégé, réfléchît un instant avant de répondre.

« Mmmh...ce garçon ne semble pas de notre monde... » fit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Cette voix étrange apeura quelque peu Gohan qui fît un pas en arrière mais il fut rassuré par Link en lui disant qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre.

« Il serait donc arrivé par le passage dont j'ai ressenti la puissante énergie tout à l'heure...très étrange...je ne savais pas que ce passage existait encore. » continua le végétal millénaire.

« Vous connaissez ce passage d'où est arrivé Gohan ? » s'étonna Link.

« Oui, je le connais. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo.

Le grand arbre se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il savait sur ce passage qui était en fait une porte entre deux mondes qui avait servi aux Namulia, un des peuples qui vivait ici bien avant l'avènement de l'actuel Royaume d'Hyrule. Quand les Hyliens sont arrivé sur leur terres, ils ont chassé les Namuliens jusqu'au tréfonds de la forêt et quand ces derniers furent acculé, le chaman de ce peuple créa un passage entre ce monde-ci et celui d'où venait apparemment Gohan pour fuir les Hyliens et éviter ainsi une mort certaine. Quand Gohan expliqua ce qu'il avait lu sur ce qui avait servi de porte, l'Arbre Mojo pensa que le chaman avait sûrement dû laisser le passage ouvert d'une certaine façon, espérant un jour pouvoir revenir sur leur terres natales mais à la connaissance du grand arbre, les Namuliens ne sont jamais revenus.

Gohan et Link, qui s'étaient assis entre-temps, écoutèrent avec attention les dires du vieil arbre et une fois que ce dernier eu fini, le jeune garçon de la forêt intervint.

« Mais est-ce que vous connaissez le moyen pour que Gohan rentre chez lui ? »

« Je crains que ce passage n'a été créé que pour un seul aller-retour et que maintenant il soit fermé à jamais. » répondit l'Arbre Mojo.

« Mais...mais..alors...je pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi ?! » fit Gohan presque en pleurs, dévasté par cette nouvelle terrifiante.

« Mmmmh...en tout cas, pas par ce passage...mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut voyager entre les mondes, c'est un personnage étrange qui vends des masques au Marché d'Hyrule, il va et vient entre plusieurs mondes, peut être pourra-t-il te ramener dans le tien. » répondit l'arbre.

« C'est quoi un Marché ? » demanda Link intrigué par ce mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est un lieu où on vends beaucoup de choses et c'est souvent moins cher que dans les magasins, ma maman y va souvent acheter des fruits et des légumes. » répondit Gohan.

« Ca à l'air chouette comme endroit ! » fit Link d'un ton joyeux.

Cependant l'Arbre Mojo avertît les deux jeunes garçons que ce fameux vendeur de masques ne venait que tous les trois mois, il fallait donc attendre son retour. Il fut décidé que Gohan resterait au village pendant ce temps là et Link proposa de lui même qu'il vienne habiter dans sa maison car un peu de compagnie lui plairait beaucoup. Bien sur, Gohan accepta cet état de fait vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre en attendant et les deux jeunes garçons prirent congé du Vénérable Arbre Mojo et retournèrent au village au proprement dit.

« T'inquiète pas Gohan, à nous deux on va bien s'amuser et vu que tu va rester un peu ici, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à te servir de ton épée, ca pourra t'être utile si tu dois te défendre ! » fit Link enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un partenaire d'entraînement qui semblait certes fort timide mais fort sympathique tout de même.

Gohan ne répondit rien, encore un peu choqué par les révélations du vieil arbre. Sur le chemin, les congénères de Link se pressèrent pour savoir ce qu'il en était pour le jeune inconnu mais Link leur demanda de le laisser tranquille, le temps qu'il s'installe et digère un peu le fait qu'il devra passer 3 mois dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Le nouvel ami de Gohan le conduisît alors chez lui pour montrer au métis-saiyen où il allait habiter pendant son séjour dans cette forêt.

La demeure du jeune Link se trouvait sur la seule hauteur du village et donc un peu à l'écart des autres habitations. Comme vu auparavant, c'était un arbre massif qui faisait office de maison. Il fallait pour cela escalader une échelle en bois pour arriver sur un petit balcon servant d'entrée. Link sorti une petite clé de sa tunique et ouvrît la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gohan découvrît avec étonnement que si l'extérieur n'était pas très avenant, l'intérieur était des plus chaleureux.

Au fond de la pièce principale, à la droite de Gohan, se trouvait la table à manger avec encore les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été le petit-déjeuner. Juste à côté se trouvait une assez grosse pierre qui avait été creusée et transformée en foyer pour le feu. Encore à côté et plus sur la gauche, se trouvait une étagère avec tout le nécessaire de cuisine. Tout à fait à gauche se trouvait une autre pièce dont le rôle était apparemment juste de donner accès à l'étage du bas.

Au sol il y avait un grand tapis assez joliment décoré. Link ferma la porte, enleva ses bottes pour les poser à côté de la porte et alla poser son épée et son bouclier sur le mur de gauche, au dessus d'une armoire. Gohan fit de même et enleva ses bottines.

« Tiens, tu peux déposer ton épée sur l'armoire là si tu veux. » fit Link pour que Gohan se débarrasse un peu.

Gohan fit bien sur un timide « Merci » et alla déposer son épée à l'endroit indiqué.

« Ici c'est la pièce de vie, la bas au fond avec l'escalier qui descend, c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes et là-haut c'est ma chambre. Faudra que je te fasse un peu de place et trouver de quoi te faire un lit. » continua Link dans sa visite.

Cependant, le jeune garçon arrêta de parler quand il vit que Gohan n'avait pas arrêté de fixer la table où il y avait encore des restes de nourritures.

« T'a tellement faim que tu regardes mon reste de petit-déjeuner avec autant d'insistance ? » fit-il un peu amusé.

Cette réflexion fit prendre conscience à Gohan qu'il fixait bien trop cette nourriture et que cela n'était pas très poli, il en fut donc un peu gêné.

« ..O-oui...j'ai juste mangé deux pommes hier soir, c'est tout... » avoua-t-il.

« C'est pas grand chose... » répondit Link d'un air étonné.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose moi ! Je sais pas faire grand chose mais tu verras c'est délicieux ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air plus enjoué et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Devant l'immobilisme de Gohan, Link tenta de le faire agir.

« Allez viens m'aider au lieu de rester planter là ! » cria le garçon de la forêt.

Gohan s'exécuta et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller aider son hôte. La bonne humeur et l'entrain de ce dernier fit que Gohan se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et, même si il restait assez réservé, commençait aussi à se montrer moins timide et plus curieux sur la nourriture que Link et lui préparèrent où même sur les livres qui étaient sur une étagère à côté de l'armoire oû était posé l'épée de Gohan.

Link apprit à Gohan comment allumer un feu sans ces étrange 'allumettes' dont Gohan parlait et vit que son invité apprenait assez vite car il avait intégré la technique plutôt rapidement. Link mit alors la petite marmite où il avait mis le dîner qu'il préparait sur le feux allumé par Gohan, alla chercher l'épée de ce dernier et puis s'installa à table pour contempler la lame de son invité.

« Elle à l'air bien ton épée mais je pense qu'il faudrait un peu l'aiguiser » fit-il après l'avoir inspecté.

« Je sais pas moi, j'y connais rien la dedans. » répondit Gohan.

« C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai si tu veux. » répliqua Link tout en remettant l'épée de Gohan dans son fourreau.

« Oui je veux bien, ca m'aidera pour mon entraînement. » fit Gohan qui n'avait pas oublier l'entraînement de Piccolo.

Link se demanda de quel entraînement Gohan parlait et ce dernier lui raconta alors les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver ici. Le récit de Gohan passionna Link car rêvant de vivre une aventure palpitante même si ce que racontait son jeune invité n'avait pas l'air très joyeux surtout le fait que Gohan semblait avoir été abandonné à son propre sort en guise d'entraînement.

« Il est vraiment pas sympa ce Piccolo de t'avoir abandonné comme ça ! » s'exclama Link après que Gohan ai terminé son histoire.

« Oui il me fait peur mais il a dit que c'était important et je devais m'entraîner pour sauver la Terre. » répondit Gohan peu convaincu.

« Bah ! Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi et je te laisserai pas tout seul moi, ce sera bien plus chouette à deux ! » fit Link toujours d'un ton enjoué.

« Oui j'aime pas être seul donc c'est chouette que tu veuille bien t'entraîner avec moi ! » répondit Gohan.

La dessus, le dîner fut prêt et alors que Link pensait que Gohan allait se ruer sur la nourriture, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'en fît rien et même si il mangea beaucoup, il mangeait d'une manière tout à fait civilisé malgré sa grande faim.

Après s'être rassasié et avouer qu'en effet Link n'avait pas menti car la nourriture était délicieuse, la vaisselle fut vite expédié pour passer la soirée près de la chaleur du feu. Link avait pris quelque livre pour les monter à Gohan qui semblait beaucoup apprécier de se cultiver et de découvrir de nouveau peuple ainsi que leur histoire. Link en apprit aussi pas mal car il n'avait à vrai dire jamais vraiment lu ces livres qu'il avait reçu car ce n'était pas vraiment sa passion mais ici, le fait que ca passionnait vraiment Gohan lui avait donné l'envie de lire et de partager ces moments de cultures avec son jeune invité.

Aux premiers bâillements du métis-saiyen, il fut décidé de conclure cette soirée littéraire pour aller se reposer, demain étant, selon ce que Link avait décidé, le premier jour d'entraînement à l'épée pour Gohan, il fallait donc être en forme.

Link et Gohan montèrent alors à l'étage par une échelle en bois et arrivèrent dans ce qui servait de chambre au jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Cette chambre était simplement un genre de mezzanine avec un lit, en bois évidemment, une petite commode pour les vêtements et un petit tapis au sol juste à côté du lit.

Link sortit une sorte de futon de son armoire à vêtements et le posa à terre.

« Bon pour cette nuit, je vais dormir la dessus et toi tu prendra mon lit le temps qu'on t'en fasse un à toi » fit le garçon à la tenue verte.

« Mais...t'es sur ? Je peux dormir sur le futon si tu préfères. » répliqua Gohan un peu gêné.

« Non c'est pas grave, tu peux le prendre, le futon est confortable aussi, je dormirai bien aussi. » rassura Link.

« Et si tu veux poser tes vêtements, tu peux le faire sur la commode là mais laisse moi un peu de place hein ! » rajouta-t-il, un peu plaisantin.

« Merci » fit laconiquement Gohan qui aurait bien voulu son pyjama pour dormir car c'est l'habitude qu'il avait à la maison.

Mais il se fit à la situation car décidément, rien n'était plus comme d'habitude depuis 2 jours. Il dénoua alors sa ceinture et se déshabilla pour ne garder que le caleçon blanc qu'il portait en dessous de sa tenue d'entraînement. Link l'imita et enleva sa tunique verte pour lui ne rester qu'avec le genre de caleçon vert qu'il portait habituellement et posa ses vêtements à côté de ceux de Gohan. Une fois de plus Link fut étonné par les manières de son invité car alors que lui plaçait ses vêtements sans trop y faire attention, Gohan, lui, avait méticuleusement plié ses vêtements avant de les placer sur la commode.

« Hé bien, tu sais sacrément bien plier tes vêtements toi ! Faudra que tu m'apprenne ça ! » fit Link, épaté.

« C'est ma maman qui me l'apprit, elle m'a dit que c'était pas bien de laisser ses vêtements pas pliés » répondit Gohan déjà couché.

« Heureusement que ta maman n'est pas là, elle me gronderait ! » plaisanta Link en se couchant lui aussi.

« Ha ca c'est sur et tu serais privé d'entraînement pendant 3 jours ! » répondit Gohan assez amusé par la réflexion de son hôte.

« Faut vite que tu m'apprenne à le faire alors, j'ai pas envie d'être puni ainsi ! » rigola Link.

Après ce trait d'humour, Link souffla la bougie qui leur servait d'éclairage et les deux garçons s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Link se leva le premier, Gohan étant sûrement assez fatigué par ses péripéties de la vieille. Le jeune garçon de la forêt descendit alors pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, le temps que Gohan se réveille. Ce que fit ce dernier un peu plus tard. Il se réveilla même en sursaut et mis quelque secondes à resituer où il était. En voyant les vêtements de son hôte encore à côté des siens, Gohan retrouva pleinement ses esprits. Le métis-saiyen sorti du lit, s'habilla et descendît dans la pièce centrale pour y retrouver Link et s'étonna de voir ce dernier encore uniquement vêtu de son caleçon alors qu'il était hors de la chambre car Chichi avait toujours dit que cela n'était pas correct d'être quasi nu en dehors de la chambre ou de la salle de bain mais comme il n'était pas chez lui, il se retint de faire la remarque. De plus c'est pas comme si cela le dérangeait vraiment.

« Ah tu te réveille à temps, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! » fit Link en posant deux bol sur la table.

« Mais je propose qu'on mange sur la terrasse vu qu'il fait beau dehors » rajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Gohan acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et Link prit alors les deux bols pour les déposer sur un genre de passe plat qui se trouvait à côté de l'armoire où l'épée de Gohan était posée. Après avoir refermé la petite porte, Link tira sur une corde pour faire monter les deux bols jusque tout en haut.

Le fils de Goku regarda avec attention et trouva ce système simple mais fort ingénieux.

« Voilà, y'a plus qu'a monter tout en haut ! Je te montre le chemin ! » dit Link d'un ton toujours très joyeux.

Les deux garçons, Link en tête, passèrent dans la pièce du fond, où se trouvait l'escalier descendant à la salle de bain, pour monter à une échelle que se trouvait sur la gauche. Elle était assez longue et semblait traverser tout l'arbre qui faisait office de maison. Une fois au dessus, Gohan et Link se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse qui était en fait le sommet d'un arbre coupé à mi-hauteur. Une barrière en bois faisait le tour de la terrasse. De la paille avait été tressé entre chaque bout de bois pour avoir tout de même une certaine intimité dont Link semblait être assez friand.

Au milieu de la terrasse se trouvait une table et deux chaises ainsi que l'extrémité du passe plat. Une petite cheminée en pierre ressortait aussi au fond de la terrasse.

Link alla au passe-plat pour y prendre les deux bols et les posa sur la table alors que Gohan s'installa à cette même table. Link fit de même, attrapa un des bols et commença à manger avec la fourchette en bois qu'il avait planté dans la nourriture au préalable.

« Je crois bien que tu vas aimer, c'est des noix Mojo dans un peu de lait. » expliqua Link en commençant à manger.

Gohan hésita un instant puis commença lui aussi à manger car il se souvint que le repas d'hier soir fut assez bon donc il n'y pas de raison que le petit-déjeuner ne le soit pas. Et en effet, ce fut bon car Gohan dévora tout le bol sans en laisser une miette.

« C'est vrai que c'était délicieux, merci beaucoup ! » fit Gohan en reposant délicatement son bol.

« Je savais bien que tu aimerais ! » répondit Link assez content de voir que sa préparation plaisait à son invité.

« Mais en fait, c'est quoi ca vient d'où ces noix Mojo ? » demanda Gohan, curieux.

« C'est le fruit qui pousse sur les branches du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, c'est très nourrissant et assez délicieux. » répondit Link.

« Sinon tu vois comme on est bien ici au dessus. On est dehors, au soleil et personne pour nous embêter ! » rajouta-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table et s'allongeant presque sur sa chaise qui ne reposait plus que sur deux pieds.

« C'est vrai que c'est chouette comme endroit et toi tu me fais penser à Papa qui, après ses entraînements, aimait bien se mettre en caleçon et se mettre comme toi à table, ca faisait toujours crier Maman qui trouvait ca très grossier. » fit Gohan d'un air amusé en pensant à cette similitude.

« Hé bien, elle a l'air sévère ta maman ! » répliqua Link.

Après cette petite discussion, Link s'excusa un moment car il voulait rester au soleil en silence car c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire le matin après le petit-déjeuner quand le soleil donnait bien sur la terrasse. Il aimait la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffant son corps et aussi profiter du silence du matin qui n'était seulement brisé que par les piaillement d'oiseau divers. Il en profitait maintenant car il savait qu'une fois ses autres congénères réveillé et sortit de chez eux, le silence fera place à l'agitation quotidienne du village.

Gohan laissa donc son hôte profiter de ce moment et pris l'initiative de débarrasser la table et déposer les bols dans le passe-plat puis de les faire descendre jusqu'à la pièce principale à l'intérieur.

En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Link vit que la table avait été débarrassé et que Gohan était déjà descendu. Le garçon de la forêt se redressa sur sa chaise, la reposant sur ses quatre pieds, puis quitta la table pour rejoindre Gohan. Une fois en bas, il vit son invité occupé à laver les bols ainsi que les fourchettes. Cette initiative plu beaucoup à Link car lui en général n'avait souvent pas très envie de faire la vaisselle dès le matin, préférant la faire le soir ou le lendemain.

« Hé bien, merci Gohan, c'est sympa de faire la vaisselle directement ! » fit Link en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune métis-saiyen.

« De rien, ma maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut faire la vaisselle tout de suite sinon tu en a trop et ca prends trop de temps. » répondit Gohan

« Elle a raison et pendant que tu termines, moi je vais m'habiller et après on pourra commencer l'entraînement ! » répliqua Link.

Gohan acquiesça d'un « D'accord » tout en continuant à terminer de laver les bols alors que Link remonta dans la chambre pour s'y habiller. Une fois cela fait, Gohan et Link prirent leurs épées respectives, enfilèrent leurs chaussures puis sortirent de la maison. Link ferma à clé et puis les deux garçons descendirent.

Au sol, Link pensa que Gohan avait d'abord besoin d'un bouclier et qu'il fallait donc lui trouver une écorce bien grosse. Pour cela Link emmena Gohan là où il s'entraînait d'habitude car il y avait pas mal d'arbre mort ou l'on pouvait obtenir une bonne écorce pour en faire un bouclier solide.

« Ils sont où tous les autres ? » se demanda Gohan en voyant le village quasi désert.

« La plupart ne sont pas encore réveillé, je dois bien être le seul à me lever si tôt. » répondit Link.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Gohan admirant la luxuriante forêt qui l'entourait avec sa faune et sa flore assez diverse et qui lui était bien sur totalement inconnue.

Arrivé au lieu d'entraînement, qui était assez près de là où Gohan avait rencontré Link, ce dernier se saisit d'une écorce bien robuste pour la donner à Gohan.

« Voilà avec ca, tu devrais avoir un bon bouclier ! » fit le jeune blond.

« Mais...je sais pas comment on fabrique un bouclier... » fit Gohan un peu gêné.

« T'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à le faire. » rassura Link.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à terre et Link commença à expliquer comment lui avait taillé son bouclier à partir d'une écorce brute. En bon élève, Gohan écouta attentivement les instructions de Link et appliqua ces dernières avec précision. Link fut épaté par la capacité à intégrer très vite un concept et à l'appliquer. C'est pourquoi il ne fallu à Gohan que deux heures pour fabriquer son bouclier.

Gohan était donc prêt à commencer l'entraînement à l'épée et pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, ce fut l'activité principale des deux garçons. Chaque jour, pendant de nombreuses heures Gohan et Link croisaient le fer même si au début il fallu apprendre à Gohan les rudiments les plus basiques et que donc Link de son côté ne s'entraînait pas vraiment mais transmettre son savoir plaisait assez au garçon de la forêt. De plus l'idée qu'il ai au final un compagnon d'entraînement plaisait aussi à Link. Et comme Gohan apprenait vite, il allait vite pouvoir rependre ses séances de combat à l'épée.

Durant ces trois mois, Link et Gohan devinrent comme inséparables et même si Gohan avait bien été accepté par les autres Kokiri du village, mis à part Mido qui n'aimait pas trop cet étranger qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde, Link était vraiment son seul véritable ami dans le village.

D'ailleurs au fil du temps passé avec Link, Gohan remarqua que ce dernier était différent des autres Kokiri. Il ne l'était pas physiquement mais dans sa manière de penser, ses aspirations et son comportement, tout cela différait des autres qui, par exemple, ne pensait qu'à jouer, flâner, s'amuser sans se soucier de rien et mener une vie tranquille alors que Link rêvait d'aventure au delà de la forêt et ainsi voir le monde, rencontrer d'autres gens et pourquoi pas des gens maniant l'épée et pouvant lui apprendre leur techniques. Et si Gohan était plus proche du caractère des autres Kokiri, il préférait tout de même rester avec Link qui pouvait lui apprendre moult chose car il était bien plus débrouillard.

Les trois mois passé, le temps était venu d'aller voir ce fameux vendeur de masque qui, selon l'Arbre Mojo, pouvait voyager à travers les mondes. Gohan plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en cette personne pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui malgré le fait qu'il se plaisait bien ici.

« Bien..comme convenu, je vous autorise toi et Link à sortir de la forêt pour aller voir ce vendeur de masque mais faites bien attention à vous, le monde extérieur peut être assez dangereux même si j'ai confiance en Link pour accompagner Gohan sans soucis. » fit l'Arbre Mojo.

« Merci beaucoup Vénérable Arbre Mojo pour votre confiance et vous inquiétez pas, on s'est entraîné tous les jours, on est prêt au combat si il le faut ! » fit Link assez ravi.

« Moi aussi je vous dit merci Monsieur l'Arbre, sans vous, j'aurais jamais pu rentrer chez moi ! » fit à son tour Gohan.

Et alors que les deux garçons allaient partir pour le Citadelle d'Hyrule, un monstre gigantesque et fortement hideux doté d'un seul pied mais de multiples pinces et autre genre de pattes ressemblant à un mix entre un crabe et une araignée. Le plus visible étant son unique oeil assez énorme dont la pupille était jaune et le fond rouge.

Cette apparence hideuse effraya Link et surtout Gohan qui s'était placé derrière Link comme pour se cacher.

« Mojo...donne la pierre... » fit le monstre d'une voix étrange.

« Il n'en est pas question, cette pierre n'est pas pour les êtres maléfiques tel que toi » fit calmement l'Arbre Mojo.

« Alors...je vais devoir la prendre moi-même... » répondit le monstre en s'avançant vers l'arbre.

« Gohan ! On doit défendre le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ! » cria Link tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau de la main gauche et prenant de l'autre main, son bouclier.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Citadelle d'Hyrule

Chapitre 2 : La Citadelle d'Hyrule

Link se lança à l'assaut de l'immonde bête qui en voulait à l'Arbre Mojo alors que Gohan resta scotché sur place comme pétrifié par la peur. Son expression de terreur et son corps tremblant était là pour le prouver.

Cependant, voyant que Link venait de se faire repousser violemment par une des nombreuses pattes du monstre et que maintenant son nouvel ami était en difficulté, Gohan sortit de sa léthargie et fonça sur Link pour le protéger avec son bouclier. L'une des pattes pointues du monstre se planta alors dans le bouclier de Gohan alors que Link se releva pour à nouveau faire face à son assaillant.

« Merci Gohan, t'es arrivé à temps ! » cria le jeune garçon de la forêt .

Gohan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur adversaire repassa à l'attaque. Les deux amis évitèrent chacune des pattes pointues du monstre et tentèrent d'enfoncer leur épées dans la chair de la bête mais elles ne firent que ricocher, la dure peau du monstre étant trop épaisse.

« Comment on fait pour l'avoir si on peut même pas le blesser ?! » râla presque Link.

« Ha ! On va essayer son gros œil Gohan ! » ajouta-t-il après avoir rapidement observé son adversaire.

« Mais si on l'attaque, il va nous frapper avec ses grosses pattes ! » objecta Gohan.

Le monstre tenta une fois de plus d'atteindre les deux garçons mais leur petites tailles les rendaient assez difficile à atteindre.

« Je sais ! » fit Link après un moment de réflexion et sortant de sa tunique, un petit lance pierre fait de bois.

Le compagnon de Gohan, prit alors une petite noix mojo d'une bourse attaché à sa ceinture et la plaça dans le lance-pierre tout en bandant l'élastique.

« Gohan ! Attaque à mon signal ! » cria-t-il tout en visant le monstre.

Link lâcha l'élastique et le projectile alla frapper l'œil de la bête qui leur faisait face. Le coup réussi, le monstre en fit étourdit.

« Gohan ! Maintenant ! Frappe son œil ! » cria encore Link.

Cette fois-ci, Gohan n'hésita plus et alla planter son épée dans l'œil de la bête. Un puissant cri d'agonie et de souffrance s'en suivit puis le calme revint, la vie avait quitté le montre. La victoire acquise, Gohan en tomba sur les fesses tellement ce fut intense pour lui qui n'était pas habitué à tant de stress.

Cependant, Link vint quelque peu le rassurer.

« T'a été parfait sur ce coup là, bravo ! » fit-il d'un air enjoué.

« Merci...mais au début j'avais trop peur et je t'ai laissé tout seul contre le monstre... » répondit Gohan un peu honteux.

« C'est pas grave puisque au final t'es venu m'aider et à deux on a vaincu le monstre ! » répliqua Link.

« Oui c'est vrai t'a raison. » fit Gohan en se relevant.

Les deux vainqueurs revinrent vers l'Arbre Mojo pour savoir si il savait qui était ce monstre et ce qu'il voulait dire par « la pierre ». Le Vénérable de la Forêt leur répondit que le monstre, nommé Gohma, était une créature des ténèbres et qu'elle voulait la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt, joyau de la Forêt Kokiri et l'une des clés du Saint Royaume où se trouvait la Triforce, relique sacrée des anciennes déesses créatrices du monde et contenant leur pouvoir. C'est ainsi qu'Hyrule connaissait une période faste car aux mains de la Famille Royale dont le Roi était bon et généreux. Mais si cette Triforce devait tomber sous la coupe d'un être maléfique, le Royaume serait plongé dans les ténèbres et la terreur.

Le fait que cette créature ai voulu s'emparer de la Pierre Ancestrale montrait bien qu'une force maléfique supérieur tentait d'accéder au Saint Royaume, ce qui était d'assez mauvais augure. Le vieil arbre allait enquêter la dessus et contacter les autres détenteurs des deux autres Pierre Ancestrale.

Cependant, il était temps maintenant d'aller à la Place de Marché dans la Citadelle d'Hyrule pour y rencontrer le vendeur de masque et ainsi pouvoir faire revenir Gohan dans son monde. Gohan et Link se relevèrent alors après avoir écouté l'histoire de l'Arbre Mojo avec attention mais aussi une légère peur et partirent pour la Plaine d'Hyrule situé à la sortie de la Forêt Kokiri.

Link était fou de joie d'enfin pouvoir sortir de sa forêt natale et enfin découvrir le monde extérieur, chose que l'Arbre Mojo n'avait jamais permise auparavant. Gohan était lui plus enchanté par l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez lui que par le fait de pouvoir explorer le monde dans lequel il avait atterri.

Une fois sur le petit pont en bois qui faisait la jonction entre la Forêt Kokiri et la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link s'arrêta un instant puis se retourna vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Link, t'as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non c'est juste que...c'est la première fois que je quitte la Forêt et...ca me fait bizarre... » répondit Link.

« Mais allons-y ! Allons voir ce qu'il y a, à l'extérieur ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué et sur de lui.

Gohan acquiesça et les deux amis traversèrent définitivement le pont et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage menant au monde extérieur. Quand ils sortirent de se passage creusé dans la roche, l'immensité de la Plaine d'Hyrule les émerveilla car même si ce n'était qu'une plaine avec quelques valons ici et là sans aucune habitation à l'horizon, le gigantisme de l'endroit fut épatant pour les deux garçons car tout les deux n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs que dans leur forêt respective, Kokiri pour Link et Paozu pour Gohan. Alors certes Gohan, de par ses études et ses quelques escapades en ville avec sa mère, connaissaient un peu autre chose mais rien de pareil.

La seule trace de civilisation que l'on voyait était la pointe du Château d'Hyrule au loin.

« Comment on va faire pour trouver ce marché dans cette immense plaine ? » se demanda Link.

« Il est sûrement au pied du château la-bas au fond. » répondit Gohan.

« Du châ...quoi ? » s'étonna Link.

« Un château...tu sais pas ce que c'est ? » répondit Gohan tout aussi étonné.

« Bah..non.. » fit Link un peu gêné.

« J'en ai jamais vu en vrai mais dans les livres que j'ai lu, ca ressemble à ce qu'on voit au fond là et c'est là que doit vivre la Famille Royale dont nous parlait l'Arbre Mojo » expliqua Gohan.

« Oh je vois, t'es sacrément cultivé toi » répondit Link.

« Oui je lis beaucoup, j'adore ça ! » répliqua Gohan.

Sur cette petite discussion, Gohan et Link se mirent en route pour ce fameux château mais après une heure de marche et ne voyant encore la forteresse que de loin, les deux garçons commencèrent à fatiguer et se décourager quelque peu. Soudainement ils entendirent un étrange bruit et virent au loin une vague silhouette. Au fur et à mesure que cette dernière approchait, on put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une charrette à cheval conduite par un homme à l'embonpoint fortement prononcé.

Link décida alors d'arrêter le modeste véhicule pour voir si il n'était pas possible d'y monter et ainsi s'éviter toute une marche à pied des plus fatigantes. Par chance l'homme, qui était apparemment un marchant de lait, allait justement au Marché d' Hyrule pour y vendre ses produits et accepta volontiers d'embarquer Gohan et Link à l'arrière de sa charrette, ne voulant pas laisser ces deux jeunes garçons dans cette plaine qui pouvait être hostile, une fois la nuit tombée.

Les deux jeunes aventuriers embarquèrent alors dans la charrette et s'installèrent dans une petite botte de foin.

« Ah on est mieux sur cette charrette tout de même parce que le châ...truc là, il semble encore loin. » fit Link couché sur le foin.

« C'est vrai que c'est mieux et on peut observer le paysage sans se fatiguer à marcher ! » ajouta Gohan assis à côté de Link.

« Oui t'a raison, c'est géant comme plaine, c'est impressionnant. » répondit Link en regardant autour de lui.

Pendant tout le voyage, Gohan et Link ne cessèrent de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux et de s'extasier sur chaque nouvelle chose qu'ils voyaient. Cela amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup le conducteur de la charrette et égaya son voyage d'ordinaire assez calme.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Château d'Hyrule et sa place forte, les deux garçons en furent émerveillé par la majesté du château et la taille assez impressionnante de ses fortifications. A l'entrée, au dessus du pont-levis, se trouva un symbole que Gohan avait déjà vu auparavant.

« Hé c'est le même symbole que j'ai vu dans la grotte avant d'arriver ici ! » s'exclama-t-il étonné de voir ce symbole.

« C'est l'emblème de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule, petit, normal que tu l'ai déjà vu, on le voit partout ! » répondit l'homme aux commandes de la charrette.

Gohan ne répondit pas mais il trouvait cela étrange que les Hyliens arborait le symbole des Namuliens.

Une fois dans la Place du Marché, la charrette s'arrêta et l'homme en descendit pour se diriger à l'arrière de sa charrette.

« On est arrivés les p'tits gars, tout le monde descends ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Gohan et Link s'exécutèrent et descendirent de la charrette pour partir à la recherche du mystérieux vendeur de masque.

« Dites Monsieur, vous savez pas où on peut trouver le vendeur de masque ? » demanda Link.

« Ha...euh...je pense qu'il a son échoppe au fond à droite là bas mais je sais pas si ce sera ouvert, il vient ici assez rarement. » répondit le marchand.

Link et Gohan remercièrent l'homme à la charrette pour le voyage ainsi que l'information et tous les deux partirent dans la direction indiquée.

Cependant en chemin, les diverses étals et autre stands attirèrent l'attention des deux amis. Nourritures diverses et inconnues qui avait l'air délicieux, articles divers tout aussi inconnu et même des épées, des boucliers et autres armes étaient en vente. Link voulu essayer cette nourriture et acquérir l'une ou l'autre chose mais Gohan lui rappela qu'il fallait sûrement de l'argent pour obtenir toutes ces choses.

« De l'argent ? Mais c'est quoi ca encore ? » se demanda Link.

« C'est des trucs que tu dois donner en échange de la nourriture ou d'autre choses, tu peux pas les avoir comme ça. » répondit Gohan.

« C'est bizarre comme système, c'était plus simple au village, t'allais au magasin et tu demandais ce que tu voulais et tu l'avais ou alors tu le fabriquais toi-même » répliqua Link.

« C'est peut être différent ici mais je sais que chez moi c'était comme ca. » fit Gohan.

« C'est pas grave, on va d'abord voir le vendeur de masques puis on reviendra voir le monsieur qui nous amené ici et on lui demandera pour l'argent. » pensa Link.

« Tu as raison, allons-y alors ! » répondit Gohan.

Arrivé devant le magasin du vendeur de masque, Link et Gohan eurent la surprise d'y lire un écriteau sur la porte de l'enseigne :

_Absent pour la journée. De retour demain. _

« Zut il est pas là... » fit Gohan un peu déçu.

« Il revient demain c'est pas grave, tu l'as bien attendu trois mois, tu pourra encore survivre un jour ! » fit Link d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Allez viens, on va pas l'attendre devant la porte alors qu'il y a plein de trucs à voir ici ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Gohan acquiesça et la perspective de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à la Place du Marché compensait un peu la déception de l'absence du vendeur de masque. Les deux garçons revinrent alors au centre du marché et comme convenu, ils allèrent retrouver le marchand qui les avaient amené ici pour lui demander comment acquérir de la nourriture et autres biens vendu à la criée.

Le marchand retrouvé, ce dernier leur expliqua bien gentiment que 'l'argent' dont parlait Gohan était ici appelé des rubis et c'était cela qu'il fallait donner en échange de nourriture. Cette histoire de rubis ennuya bien les deux garçons car bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas un seul rubis sur eux. Ils allaient donc devoir se contenter de regarder et non de consommer.

Le métis-saiyen et le garçon de la forêt remercièrent alors le marchand et prirent congé de lui pour reprendre leur exploration de ce nouveau monde. La journée passa vite malgré l'absence de rubis, Gohan et Link purent tout de même, grâce à la générosité de certains marchands, goûté à quelques denrées du Marché. La plupart furent à leur goût et surtout à Link qui n'avait jamais mangé autre chose que des noix Mojo. De plus ils purent assister à divers spectacles de rue organisé ici et là et même parfois y participer.

La nuit tombée, l'effervescence du jour avait fait place au calme de la nuit. Tous les marchands avaient fermés boutiques et quelques rares personnes marchèrent dans la rue. Link pensa alors qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit car l'un des marchands lui avait dit qu'une fois le soleil couché, le pont-levis se refermait et il n'était plus possible de sortir de l'enceinte fortifiée.

Soudainement, Link et Gohan entendirent comme des épées qui s'entrechoquaient et un cri qui semblait appeler à l'aide. Sans trop réfléchir et n'écoutant que son courage, Link s'engouffra dans la ruelle sombre d'où venait les cris. Gohan, lui, suivît Link de près, plus par peur d'être seul que par courage. Arrivé au fond de la ruelle, Link vit trois personnes étrangement vêtues, masquée et armé des deux épées recourbées s'attaquant à une personne seule mais qui semblait maîtriser ses assaillants. Cependant derrière cette personne, une autre personne vêtu comme les 3 trois combattants aux doubles épées s'enfuît avec une fille qui semblait avoir l'âge de Link. Elle cria à l'aide mais son compagnon semblait trop occupé pour venir la secourir.

Alors que le kidnappeur passa devant Link sans le voir, le garçon à la tunique verte tendit son pied pour faire trébucher la vile personne. Ce petit stratagème fonctionna à merveille car le ravisseur de la jeune fille tomba à terre laissant libre sa captive.

« Gohan ! Par avec elle et essaie de trouver un Garde Royal ! » ordonna Link à son jeune ami tout en dégainant son épée et son bouclier.

« Mais...mais et toi ? » fit Gohan un peu paniqué.

« Fait ce que je te dis Gohan ! » cria Link d'un ton autoritaire.

« Oui...d'a-d'accord ! » bégaya Gohan.

Gohan prit alors la jeune fille et parti en direction du château où il était à peu près sur de trouver des gardes pouvant l'aider.

De son côté Link fit face au kidnappeur qui se trouvait en fait être une femme mais maniait ses deux épées fort bien, Link avait difficile à passer à l'attaque et ne faisait que subir les coups de son adversaire qu'il parait heureusement avec son bouclier. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce dernier qu'il passa finalement à l'offensive en frappant les deux épées de son adversaire avec celui-ci. La fille au cheveux de feu en fut déstabilisé et Link put tenter une autre offensive mais avec son épée.

Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, son adversaire para son coup d'épée avec les siennes car déjà rétabli du coup précédant. D'un coup croisé avec ses deux épées, la combattante désarma Link en un coup et l'accula contre un mur, puis le prit par le col de sa tunique.

« Bien vu le coup du bouclier petit mais tu es fini là ! » fit-elle d'un air sadique et en plaçant la lame de l'une de ses épées sous le cou de Link.

« Nabooru ! Les Gardes arrivent, on s'en va ! Laisse tomber ce mioche ! On est pas là pour tuer des gosses ! » cria soudainement l'un des autres assaillants.

« Ton petit copain à fait vite, tu auras donc la vie sauve mais ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin ! » fit l'adversaire de Link en le lâchant pour le faire tomber à terre.

La mystérieuse femme disparu alors aussitôt que les gardes royaux arrivaient en compagnie de la jeune fille et de Gohan.

Link ramassa son épée et son bouclier et se dirigea vers Gohan et les deux inconnus.

« T'a fait vite Gohan, merci parce que c'était moins une ! » fit Link quelque peu soulagé.

« C'est grâce à la jeune fille, elle savait précisément où étaient les gardes donc on pas perdu de temps. » expliqua Gohan.

« Oh je vois, merci à vous deux alors. » répliqua Link.

« Merci à vous surtout d'être venu à notre secours car Impa, ma nourrice et protectrice est certes puissante mais contre quatre Gérudos, c'était délicat. » intervint la jeune fille.

« De rien...mais c'est quoi des Gérudos ? » se demanda Link.

« Un peuple qui vit dans le désert de l'extrême ouest mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car il me faut absolument rentrer. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais pour vous remercier de votre aide, je vous offre cette bourse de 200 rubis et une invitation à venir me voir au Château d'Hyrule, on pourra faire plus amples connaissance. » rajouta-t-elle.

« 200 rubis...on va pouvoir bien manger et dormir avec ça ! Merci beaucoup ! » répondit Link.

Link et Gohan quittèrent alors la jeune fille et sa nourrice pour se diriger vers la seule auberge de la Place du Marché et ainsi pouvoir se reposer de cette journée remplie en émotions.

Une fois entré, Link prit une chambre pour lui et Gohan, à la grande surprise de Anju, la gérante de l'auberge car peu habitué à avoir de si jeune clients. La clé en poche, Link suivit de Gohan allèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

« Elle est grande cette chambre, elle doit faire deux fois la mienne ! » s'étonna Link après avoir fermé la porte.

« Elle est plus grande que la mienne aussi et en plus il y a une salle de bain dedans ! » s'exclama Gohan tout aussi étonné.

« Oui c'est bien, on va pouvoir se laver et se détendre dans un bon bain chaud ! » fit Link en enlevant ses bottes.

Gohan l'imita et enleva ses chaussures aussi pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Cependant il vit que Link alla plus loin en se déshabillant quasi complètement, il garda juste son caleçon à manche courte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bruit d'eau qui coule se fit entendre et le jeune garçon revint aussitôt après revenant vers le lit.

« Bah Gohan, tu vas prendre le bain tout habillé ? » fit Link amusé.

« Ah..euh..non...je pensais juste à la jeune fille, on dirait que c'était une personne importante vu qu'elle habite le Château d'Hyrule. » répondit Gohan tout en commençant à se déshabiller lui aussi.

« C'est qu'elle a dit ? J'y avais pas fait attention mais c'est peut être une servante ou quelque chose du genre. » fit Link pensif, couché sur le ventre, sur le lit.

« Tu as peut être raison...faudrait regarder ce qu'elle a écrit sur l'invitation qu'elle nous à donné » fit Gohan maintenant déshabillé et pliant ses vêtements.

« Oui..on regardera après le bain si tu veux. » répliqua Link pas plus intéressé que ca.

Gohan enfin prêt, lui et Link se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, Link arrêta l'eau, enleva son caleçon pour le poser là où était pendus les serviettes de bains et plongea presque dans le bain mettant pas mal d'eau en dehors. Gohan le suivit et après avoir déposé son caleçon à côté de celui de Link, entra lui aussi dans le bain mais d'une manière plus civilisée, sans remouds ni rien.

« J'espère que le vendeur de masque sera là tôt demain... » fit Gohan comme pressé de rentrer chez lui.

« T'a pas envie de voir le Château d'Hyrule avant vu qu'on y est invité ? » demanda Link tentant de retarder le départ de son ami.

Car secrètement, Link espérait que Gohan resterait encore un peu avec lui car le jeune garçon avait trouvé en Gohan, un très bon ami et n'a pas envie qu'il reparte déjà même si il comprenait très bien l'envie du métis-saiyen de revenir dans son monde.

« Oui peut être bien, je suis jamais rentré dans un château. » répondit Gohan.

« Moi non plus et je suis sur que ca va être chouette ! » se réjouit Link.

« Donc je propose que demain après avoir bien mangé, on aille directement au château puis après on ira voir le vendeur de masque. » proposa Link.

« D'accord on fait ca ! » accepta Gohan d'un ton ravi.

Le reste du moment dans le bain se passa dans le bonne humeur et une fois correctement lavé, les deux garçons sortirent du bain, se séchèrent vigoureusement puis remirent tous les deux leur caleçon pour enfin aller se reposer sur un confortable lit, trop fatigué pour aller manger dans la petite salle commune de l'auberge.

Bien couvert par la couverture fournie, Gohan et Link s'endormirent au moment même où ils fermèrent les yeux tellement la journée fut éreintante.

Le lendemain matin quand Link se réveilla, il eu la surprise de voir que Gohan n'était plus dans le lit et que ses vêtements n'était plus là aussi alors que son épée et son bouclier étaient toujours présent.

Le jeune garçon se redressa alors, se frotta un peu les yeux, sorti du lit puis alla à la salle de bain se mettre un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour bien se réveiller. C'est en se séchant qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Link se dirigea vers la pièce principale et vit Gohan avec un gros paquet de nourritures de toutes sortes qu'il déposa sur la petite table à manger se trouvant près du lit.

« Ca à l'air délicieux ce que tu nous rapporté là ! » s'exclama Link avec extase.

« Oui c'est le marchand qui nous amené ici qui m'a conseillé tout ça, il a été gentil. » fit Gohan content de ses trouvailles.

« Je me demandais aussi ce que t'étais parti faire. » répliqua Link tout en se servant dans le sac à nourriture.

« Tu dormais encore et moi j'avais trop faim alors je suis parti au Marché. » expliqua Gohan, une sorte de brioche à la main.

Leurs estomacs criant trop famine, les deux garçons cessèrent de parler pour pouvoir engloutir tout ce que Gohan avait acheté. Le sac de nourriture fut vide en un temps record et Gohan et Link furent largement rassasié. Le métis-saiyen sorti alors deux petites bouteilles du fond du sac.

« J'ai acheté du lait au marchand aussi pour lui remercier de nous avoir pris et pour toutes les explications qu'il a donné aussi » expliqua Gohan.

« Bonne idée, j'adore boire du lait le matin ! » fit Link décidément ravi de l'initiative de Gohan.

Les deux petites bouteilles de lait furent vidées aussi vite que le sac de nourriture.

« Délicieux ce lait mais c'est dommage qu'on ai pas une terrasse comme chez moi. » pensa Link qui était vraiment quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas rester confiné à l'intérieur.

« Tu rates rien, il fait pas très beau dehors » fit Gohan.

« Oui c'est vrai mais bon, il faut qu'on aille au château, la jeune fille doit nous attendre. » rappela Link.

« Si tu y vas en caleçon, les gardes te laisseront pas rentrer ! » se moqua gentiment Gohan.

« Je vais m'habiller d'abord évidemment ! » répondit Link amusé par la plaisanterie de son ami.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit immédiatement Link en quittant la table alors que Gohan s'occupait de débarrasser le peu de chose qu'il y avait à table. Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons s'équipèrent de leurs armes et protections respective et quittèrent la chambre. Gohan s'occupa de payer à la réception car c'était lui le plus doué en calcul et Link n'ayant qu'une connaissance basique de cette matière, il se tromperait facilement.

A l'extérieur, l'effervescence du marché était toujours aussi bruyante et joyeuse malgré le temps maussade. Cependant cette fois-ci Gohan et Link n'avait pas le temps de flâner car ils étaient attendu au Château d'Hyrule par la mystérieuse jeune fille qui les avaient invités.

Aux portes de l'enceinte du Château, les Gardes Royaux furent bien étonné de voir de si jeunes enfants se présenter à eux et alors que l'un d'eux allait les chassé, Link sorti l'invitation qu'il avait reçu. Quand l'autre garde la lu, il fut immédiatement des plus gêné d'avoir voulu faire dégager les deux garçons. Le premier garde lu aussi la lettre et se fendit d'un « Mes plus sincères excuses, je ne savais que vous aviez une telle invitation ! » le tout au garde à vous. Cela étonna assez Gohan et Link mais puisqu'ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer, ils ne se formalisèrent plus de cet étrange changement de comportement.

Le même cinéma se passa à l'entrée proprement dite du château et les deux garçons commencèrent vraiment à trouver cela étrange, qu'avait donc cette invitation de si spéciale ?

Alors qu'ils étaient guidé par un majordome vers leur hôte, Gohan décida de lire lui-même cette fameuse invitation et en fut assez étonné. Il montra alors l'invitation à Link qui lui scrutait chaque endroit toujours plus impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Quand le garçon de la forêt lu l'invitation, il en fut tout autant étonné et un peu anxieux de rencontrer une telle personne.

Dans une petite cour intérieur du château pleine de verdure et de parterre de fleur, une jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue avec un genre de gilet rose et une coiffe sur la tête, cueillait quelques fleurs quand son majordome entra dans la pièce.

« Votre altesse, vos invités sont arrivés, puis-je les faire entrer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton distingué.

« Oh ils sont là ? Parfait, vous pouvez les faire entrer. » répondit la jeune fille tout en se relevant.

« Bien, votre altesse. » fit le majordome.

Ce dernier quitta la petite cour un instant et revint avec Gohan et Link.

« Les voici votre altesse. » fit-il toujours sur le même ton distingué.

« Merci » répondit la jeune fille.

Gohan et Link, eux, ne disaient rien car trop impressionné par la stature de leur hôte ainsi que par la beauté de l'endroit.

« Merci d'être venu, ici on pourra discuter plus tranquillement que dans cette ruelle sombre de la nuit précédente » fit l'hôte des deux garçons.

« Je me présente donc, je suis la Princesse Zelda d'Hyrule mais si vous le saviez déjà grâce à l'invitation. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Enchanté votre altesse, moi c'est Gohan, Son Gohan. » fit respectueusement le métis-saiyen en s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant.

« Moi c'est Link de la Forêt Kokiri. » déclara Link bien moins formel.

« Enchanté tous les deux et appelez moi Zelda tout simplement, les formalités c'est pour les cérémonies. » fit la princesse du royaume.

« En tout cas c'est très joli chez vous, ma maman elle adorerait votre maison. » déclara Gohan en regardant autour de lui.

« Merci mais je vous avoue que je ne vous pas invité que pour vous remercier, je... » s'interrompît-elle en regardant derrière ses deux invités.

Invités qui, soudainement, ressentirent comme des frissons dans le dos et se sentirent quelque peu oppressé. Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce que la princesse regardait avec un regard si dur tranchant nettement avec son attitude très accueillante il y a un instant.

Les deux garçons virent un homme assez grand, d'une carrure très imposante, les cheveux rouges feu, le teint de visage assez bronzé et un air vraiment maléfique. Il était vêtu assez bizarrement avec un genre d'armure sur ses épaules et remontant un peu pour protéger son cou. Il arborait divers signes tribales, le ton dans des couleurs assez sombres.

« Princesse Zelda...je vous cherchais justement. » fit le sombre personnage d'un sourire faussement aimable.

« Ganondorf...je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais faites vite, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. » répondit Zelda d'un ton sec et fort peu aimable.

« Je ne voulais que vous remettre mes hommages et vous dire que l'hospitalité de votre Père est aussi grandiose que votre beauté. » fit l'homme imposant en s'inclinant un peu.

« Merci, vous pouvez disposer maintenant, j'ai à faire. » répliqua la princesse après avoir dévisagé des yeux, l'importun visiteur.

« Je vous en prie et à très bientôt, j'en suis convaincu. » fit Ganondorf d'un air encore plus machiavélique.

La princesse ne répondit rien et l'étrange homme sombre quitta la pièce sans même avoir fait attention à Gohan et Link.

Une fois l'intrus parti, l'aura pesante et maléfique disparu en un instant, preuve que c'était bien ce Ganondorf qui avait apporté cette sensation des plus déplaisante.

« C'était qui ce type ? Il m'a fait froid dans le dos. » fit Link pour rompre le silence.

« Moi il m'a fait aussi peur que Piccolo. » déclara Gohan.

« C'était Ganondorf, leader des Gérudos qui était là pour prêter allégeance à mon père mais je suis convaincue qu'il n'est là que pour mettre la main sur la Triforce. » expliqua Zelda, l'air sérieuse.

Quand Link et Gohan entendirent le mot 'Triforce', ils se rappelèrent de l'histoire raconté par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ainsi que les conséquences d'une prise de contrôle de la Triforce par Ganondorf.

« D'ailleurs si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est aussi pour vous demander de protéger la Triforce en empêchant Ganondorf de mettre la main sur les pierres ancestrales qui.. » rajouta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Link.

« Oui les pierres comme celle de la Forêt, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo nous en a parlé mais pourquoi vous demandez ca à nous et pas à la Garde Royale ? » fit le garçon de la forêt.

« Parce que mon père ne me croit pas et donc il ne fera rien, de plus, depuis quelque temps, je fais un rêve étrange où de sombres nuages noirs se forment autour d'Hyrule et plongent ainsi le Royaume dans les ténèbres mais à la fin je vois deux jeunes garçons pourfendant ces nuages d'une lumière dorée. » confia la princesse.

« Et quand je vous ai vu venir à mon secours, hier soir, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous, les garçons de mon étrange rêve, je vous fais donc confiance et je sais que vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter Ganondorf, qui, j'en suis convaincue, est symbolisé par les nuages noirs de mon rêve. » rajouta-t-elle.

Cette confession des plus étranges laissa sans voix Gohan et Link car il semblait que l' étrange songe de la princesse était prémonitoire.

« Gohan doit rentrer chez lui alors j'irais seul empêcher Ganondorf de s'approcher du Triforce, de plus, c'est sûrement lui qui à envoyé ce monstre attaquer le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ! » fit Link après un instant de silence.

« Merci d'accepter cette dangereuse quête et de me croire, tu es bien le premier. » répliqua Zelda assez ravie.

« J'ai bien vu le monstre qui voulait la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt et ce que toi et l'Arbre Mojo m'avez raconté me conforte dans l'idée que ce Ganondorf doit être arrêté ! » répondit Link plein de conviction.

« Je..je veux venir avec toi Link ! » fit soudainement Gohan resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ?! » répliqua Link assez étonné.

« Si je rentre chez moi maintenant, je serai de nouveau tout seul dans ce désert pour encore 3 mois sûrement alors qu'ici, je peux être avec toi tout en m'entraînant aussi, ce sera plus chouette que d'être tout seul avec des dinosaures qui veulent te manger tout le temps. » répondit Gohan.

« Et puis, j'ai pas envie de te laisser combattre ce Ganondorf tout seul, il a l'air très fort et en plus, Zelda a vu deux garçons dans son rêve donc pour gagner on doit être là tous les deux. » rajouta-t-il.

Une fois encore, Link fut sans voix, Gohan était prêt à mettre de côté son envie de rentrer chez lui, chose que lui tenait fort à cœur pourtant, pour pouvoir l'aider dans sa quête contre Ganondorf. Le jeune garçon de la forêt ne savait pas trop comment réagir car jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour lui auparavant, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui mis à par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo mais il faisait ca pour chaque Kokiri.

Manquant donc de mot, Link ne put que prendre Gohan dans ses bras en lui adressant un chaleureux « Merci Gohan, merci ». Gohan fut lui surpris par ce geste des plus chaleureux mais fut finalement ravi de voir que Link était aussi content qu'il l'accompagne.

« De rien Link, ce sera mieux à deux que si on partait chacun de notre côté ! » fit Gohan.

Après cette émouvante étreinte, Link se reprît et demanda ce que lui et Gohan pouvait bien faire pour arrêter Ganondorf. Zelda lui répondit qu'il fallait rassembler les 3 Pierres Ancestrales avant que le vil Gérudo s'en empare. Cependant, elle ne savait pas où elles se trouvaient. Link expliqua qu'il savait où était celle de la Forêt vu que l'Arbre Mojo lui avait avoué qu'il était en possession de celle-ci. Gohan de son côté fit remarquer que l'Arbre Mojo semblait connaître les deux autres gardiens vu qu'il avait dit qu'il allait les contacter.

La dessus, les deux garçons prirent congé de la princesse pour s'en retourner à la Forêt Kokiri, demander conseil à son protecteur millénaire. Cependant, Zelda tint à offrir à ses deux preux chevaliers une monture pour qu'ils puissent traverser la Plaine d'Hyrule plus facilement et surtout plus rapidement. La princesse emmena alors Gohan et Link dans l'écurie du château pour leur présenter une pouliche répondant au nom d'Epona. Elle était de couleur brun clair avec une crinière blanche. Après que Zelda ai expliqué les rudiments de l'équitation, Gohan aida Link à monter dessus puis Link fit de même pour Gohan et voilà que les aventuriers étaient prêt à partir pour la Forêt Kokiri.

« Avec Epona, vous y serez très vite car elle galope plus vite qu'aucun autre cheval. » expliqua Zelda.

« Merci Zelda et promis, Ganondorf ne touchera pas aux Pierres Ancestrales ! » fit Link d'un ton déterminé.

« Bonne chance, j'ai confiance en vous donc je ne fait pas de soucis ! » répliqua Zelda heureuse de voir Link si déterminé.

« Et merci pour le cheval, ca va nous être utile ! » remercia Gohan derrière Link.

« Gohan, accroche toi à moi, on y va ! » cria Link on donna un léger coup de pied à Epona pour la faire avancer.

Gohan s'accrocha donc fermement à Link et les deux garçons partirent en trombe et rejoignirent la Plaine d'Hyrule par une sortie dérobée, indiqué auparavant par Zelda.

Galopant de toutes ses forces, Epona emmena Link et Gohan en un temps record devant la Forêt Kokiri en proie à de gigantesques flammes à la grande stupeur de des deux garçons.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Mont du Péril

Chapitre 3 : Le Mont du Péril.

Les flammes dévorant la forêt dépassait de bien un mètre la cime des arbres rendant celles-ci très impressionnantes. Le crépitement des arbres et la chute de certains se virent au loin alors qu'on voyait une nuée de volatiles s'enfuir de cet enfer qu'était devenu la luxuriante Forêt Kokiri.

Link, devant cette vision apocalyptique, fut pétrifié d'horreur. La forêt où il avait toujours vécu était occupé à disparaître sous les gigantesques flammes. Mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps car assez vite il pensa à ses congénères et à l'Arbre Mojo qui se trouvait encore sûrement dans ce torrent de flammes.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forêt mais en fut arrêté par Gohan.

« N'y vas pas, c'est dangereux ! » fit-il en tenant Link par le bras.

« Mais l'Arbre Mojo et les autres, ils sont peut être encore là ! » cria Link d'un ton dramatique.

« Mais même si ils sont encore là, comme tu veux les aider ? Il y a le feu partout ! » fit lucidement Gohan.

Link ne répondit rien mais tout en regardant la forêt en feu, il comprit que son ami avait raison, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le jeune Kokiri, tomba alors à genoux, l'air dépité voire même dévasté par ce dramatique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Gohan fut même étonné de voir des larmes commencer à couler le long des joues de son ami car c'était bien là la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

« Selon mes informateurs Sheikas, c'est l'œuvre des Gérudos à la solde de Ganondorf. Elles auraient dérobé la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt puis mis le feu à cette dernière pour faire un exemple et terroriser les autres gardiens de Pierres Ancestrales » fit soudainement quelqu'un derrière Gohan.

Quand ce dernier se retourna, il vit la personne qui était aux prises avec les Gérudos hier soir dans la ruelle de la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Elle était assez grande, élancé avec des cheveux blanc en queue de cheval, la peau brune, un plastron en métal faisant office de haut de tenue ainsi qu'une sorte de legging bleu comme bas de tenue. Elle avait aussi une épée attaché à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un collier avec un symbole représentant une sorte d'œil qui pleure.

« Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous que les Gérudos attaquait hier soir ! » fit Gohan.

« Tout à fait et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu vous remercier pour votre aide hier soir donc merci. » répondit la nourrice de la Princesse.

Mais alors que Gohan allait répondre, le métis-saiyen vit Link se relever et se diriger vers eux. Le garçon à la tunique verte ne pleurait plus mais son visage resta rougit par ses larmes. Il n'avait plus une expression de tristesse mais plutôt de colère après avoir pris connaissance des coupables de cet incendie meurtrier.

« Ces Gérudos...ils vivent où ?! » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec à Impa.

« Hum...et si je te dis où ils vivent tu vas te précipiter chez eux pour te venger, c'est ça ? » répondit la dame aux cheveux blanc.

« Exactement ! Et je vais leur reprendre la Pierre Ancestrale de la Forêt ! » cria presque Link, assez en colère.

« Mais bien sur, la dernière fois l'une d'elles a bien failli te tuer je te rappelle ! » déclara Impa d'un ton un peu hautain.

« Je vais tout de même pas laisser la Pierre Ancestrale entre leur mains ! » répliqua Link fortement décidé à se confronter aux Gérudos.

« Non tu as raison mais pour se faire, tu as besoin d'un solide entraînement car tu as certes un excellent potentiel mais en l'état actuel des choses, tu ne tiendrais pas une seconde en territoire Gérudo ! » répondit Impa.

« Et qui va m'apprendre à vaincre les Gérudos ?! Maintenant que la forêt est en feu, je ne connais plus personne à part Gohan...et vous ! » fit Link toujours assez véhément.

« Oui j'allais vous le proposer. Je vais vous enseigner ce que je sais et peut être que là vous aurez une chance de vaincre les Gérudos et récupérer la Pierre. » répliqua Impa d'un ton posé.

« Vous voulez entraîner Gohan aussi ? » demanda Link, intrigué.

« Évidemment, ce gamin a pas mal de potentiel aussi et pas qu'au maniement de l'épée. » répondit la nourrice de Zelda.

« Mais avant cela, vous devez récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu et de l'Eau avant que les Gérudos et Ganondorf mettent la main dessus. On pourra ainsi les mettre en lieu sur et commencer alors votre entraînement pour récupérer la Pierre de la Forêt. » expliqua Impa.

« Mais elles sont où ces pierres ? » intervint soudainement Gohan.

« C'est que...c'était normalement l'Arbre Mojo qui devait nous le dire... » répliqua Link.

« Mmmh...je ne sais pas mais je pense que commencer au Mont du Péril tout au Nord serait une bonne chose car Darunia, le chef de la tribu vivant là-bas, était une très bonne connaissance de l'Arbre Mojo, peut être qu'il en saura quelque chose. »

Gohan et Link se mirent alors en route pour le Mont du Péril non sans avoir remercié Impa auparavant pour son aide. Cette dernière donna une Lettre Royale pour que Darunia prennent le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen au sérieux. Il fut aussi convenu qu'une fois la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu et de l'Eau réunit, les deux garçons devait se rendre au village Cocorico, au pied du Mont du Péril. C'est là-bas que Impa les entraînera et que les pierres y seront en sûreté.

Galopant à toute vitesse sur Epona, Gohan et Link foncèrent en direction du Mont du Péril. Link affichait un air déterminé et fort peu souriant car toujours plein de colère et de tristesse. Le métis et le Kokiri traversèrent la Plaine d'Hyrule puis le Village Cocorico où Epona sauta au dessus d'une lourde porte grillagée empêchant l'accès au Mont du Péril car Link n'avait pas de temps à perdre en formalité avec le gardien de la porte.

Arrivé au pied du Mont, Link n'hésita pas une seconde et emprunta le chemin menant, selon le panneau en bois, au village Goron car le jeune garçon se dit que ce peuple vivant dans la montagne devait forcément savoir si la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu était ici ou non. Mais l'empressement de Link avait failli provoquer une catastrophe car sans l'avertissement de Gohan comme quoi un gros rocher dévalait le chemin en sens inverse et fonçait droit vers eux, l'accident aurait eu lieu. Link fit éviter l'obstacle à Epona de justesse et les deux garçons purent continuer leur chemin.

Une fois au sommet, Link stoppa Epona et les deux garçons descendirent de leur monture et s'approchèrent de ce qui leur paraissait une entrée. La roche avait été passablement bien creusée et quelques symboles avaient été peint à même la roche, sûrement l'emblème de la tribu vivant ici.

Alors que Gohan et Link allaient entrer dans cette espèce de caverne, un rocher de taille moyenne roula vers eux et s'arrêta net à deux pas des garçons qui s'était déjà écarté pour éviter la collision qui semblait imminente.

« Une rocher qui s'arrête tout seul ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! » s'étonna Gohan.

Mais le rocher se révéla être en fait un habitant de la tribu de la montagne quand ce dernier se redressa. Il avait la peau brune comme la terre, de corpulence assez ronde, dénué de cou ou d'épaule. C'était vraiment comme un rocher sur patte avec un visage.

« Des visiteurs, comme c'est étonnant ! Soyez les bienvenus au Village Goron ! » fit promptement l'étrange habitant des montagnes.

« Merci, nous voudrions voir votre Grand Chef Darunia s'il vous plaît, c'est important. » répondit Gohan qui avait bien pris soin de parler le plus poliment possible pour faire bonne impression.

De son côté, Link trouva ce phrasé assez amusant et même un peu ridicule mais il n'en dît rien car il savait très bien que Gohan avait été éduqué ainsi.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra vous voir, il a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment. » fit le Goron.

« On est envoyé par la Famille Royale, on a une lettre qui le prouve ! » intervint Link, moins diplomate que Gohan.

Ce dernier montra la lettre pour appuyer les dires de son compagnon et une fois la lettre lue, le Goron fut assez surpris.

« Dans ce cas, je vous amène tout de suite à lui ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Gohan et Link suivirent alors le Goron et entrèrent dans la caverne qui se trouva être bien plus grande que ce que les deux garçons auraient pu imaginer. Car si l'entrée ne faisait qu'environ 2 mètres de largeur, le village lui, était creusé dans quasiment tout le sommet de la montagne avec plusieurs sortes d'étages parsemé de trou servant de couloir et d'habitation.

Arrivé au centre du village, le guide goron conduisit les jeunes garçons devant une grande porte en pierre peinte en rouge avec plusieurs symboles qui leur était inconnu. Il y avait aussi deux flambeaux de part et d'autre de la porte ainsi qu'un genre de tapis avec le même genre de motifs que sur la porte. C'était définitivement l'endroit où vivait quelqu'un d'important car de ce que pouvaient voir Link et Gohan, c'était la seule porte décoré ainsi.

Le Goron demanda alors à ses deux visiteurs d'attendre sur le pas de la porte, le temps qu'ils les introduisent auprès du Chef de la Tribu.

Après quelques instants où les deux garçons n'avaient pas cessés de regarder l'immensité du village, le Goron les ayant accueillit ressortit et les fit entrer. Les hôtes de la Tribu Goron s'avancèrent dans une assez grande pièce seulement éclairé par des flambeaux. La pièce était rempli de symboles et de fresques représentant des scènes héroïques dont le sens échappaient aux garçons.

Au fond se trouvait le Chef de la Tribu, Darunia. Il était assis sur un grand tapis mais même ainsi, sa taille était déjà impressionnante. Assis il faisait bien deux fois la taille de ses invités alors debout, on devait bien arriver à trois fois si pas plus. De plus, ses imposants bras fort musclés rajoutait à l'impression de puissance déjà présente avec l'immense carrure du personnage.

« Il est énorme le Chef, il doit être très fort ! » fit Gohan à voix basse à l'intention de Link.

« C'est pas parce qu'il est grand et imposant qu'il est forcément fort. » répondit Link d'une voix aussi basse.

« J'ai entendu ! » cria soudainement Darunia qui avait apparemment l'ouïe très fine.

Ce cri fit sursauter Gohan et Link et ce dernier se fendit d'un « Désolé » un peu timide.

« Bref ! Que me veulent deux envoyés de la Famille Royale ?! J'ai à faire moi ! » fit Darunia d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« On voudrait savoir si vous saviez où se trouve les Pierres Ancestrales du Feu et de l'Eau, on doit absolument les retrouver avant les Gérudos ! » répondit Link.

« Pourquoi les Gérudos voudraient ces Pierres ?! » s'étonna Darunia.

Link commença alors le récit des derniers événements survenu, parfois complété par Gohan quand le jeune Kokiri oubliait certains détails, avec l'attaque de Gohma, l'agression de la Princesse Zelda par des Gérudos et l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri par ces mêmes Gérudos.

Cette effroyable histoire racontée par le jeune garçon de la forêt, édifia le Chef de la Tribu Goron et pourtant il n'était pas Goron à être vite impressionné. C'était tellement invraisemblable que si son interlocuteur n'avait pas eu une recommandation royale, il n'aurait pas cru un seul mot.

«...c'est pourquoi on a besoin de retrouver les Pierres Ancestrales pour les mettre en lieu sûr. » conclût Link.

« Je suis consterné et en même temps étonné. Ces viles voleuses du désert ne sont certes pas très fréquentables mais de là à commettre de tel méfait...je n'en reviens pas. » fit Darunia après un moment de réflexion.

« Mais le pire, c'est la disparition de l'Arbre Mojo. Il était le plus ancien parmi les sages et doté d'un savoir unique. Sa mort présumée est un drame pour tout le Royaume d'Hyrule. » rajouta-t-il atterré.

Ces mots faisant office d'éloge funèbre, touchèrent beaucoup le jeune Kokiri car comme tous ceux de la Forêt, il considérait l'Arbre Mojo comme son propre père. Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Link et finirent par s'écouler le long de ses joues.

« Excusez le, il est encore très choqué par l'incendie de la Forêt. » fit Gohan tout en tentant de réconforter son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de mal et je comprends très bien sa douleur. » répondit Darunia quelque peu ému par la tristesse de Link.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas vous confier la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu sans savoir si vous êtes capable d'en prendre soin. » continua le chef Goron.

« Vous avez la Pierre ?! » s'écria soudainement Link qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« J'en suis en effet le gardien mais avant de vous la donner, je veux que vous me prouviez votre valeur en allant vous débarrasser du monstre qui occupe la caverne où se trouve notre nourriture. » répondit Darunia.

« Un monstre ?! » fit Gohan peu rassuré.

« C'est King Dodongo, un dinosaure géant cracheur de flamme. D'habitude il reste tranquille mais depuis quelque temps, il est devenu agressif et s'en prends à quiconque rentre dans la caverne. Et avec ce que vous m'avez raconté sur les Gérudos, j'ai bien l'impression qu'une force obscure exacerbent les pulsions maléfiques de certains. » expliqua l'imposant Goron.

« Si en le tuant, on peut obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu, alors on le vaincra ! » déclara Link sur de lui, le poing en avant et fermé.

« Bien...je vais désigner quelqu'un pour vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne mais après, vous serez seuls ! » répliqua Darunia.

Gohan et Link sortirent alors de la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient et suivirent le Goron désigné pour les guider jusqu'à la Caverne à Nourriture.

Sur le chemin, Gohan exprima quelques appréhensions à aller combattre un tel monstre mais Link le rassura assez vite en lui rappelant leur précédente victoire contre Gohma. Cela calma un peu les peurs de Gohan qui décida une fois de plus de faire confiance à Link pour mener ce combat à bien.

Les deux garçons et le Goron, déjà sorti du village, descendirent quelque peu du sommet de la montagne par l'unique chemin menant à la vallée pour arriver quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas devant une caverne avec une bien plus large entrée que celle du village.

« Voici la Caverne à Nourriture. Il y a un flambeau à l'entrée pour vous éclairer, moi je n'irai pas plus loin, j'ai trop peur de me faire croquer par Dodongo ! » fit le Goron apeuré.

« OK merci, on reviendra vite ! » déclara Link d'un ton enjoué.

Link prit alors le flambeau à l'entrée et s'enfonça dans la sombre caverne accompagné de Gohan qui restait un peu en retrait.

Les deux garçons avancèrent à pas lent. Au départ la lumière du jour illuminait le chemin mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la profonde caverne, leurs pas n'étaient plus éclairé que par le flambeau que Link tenait en main.

Soudainement, un cri terrifiant se fit entendre. Il était si puissant que la caverne trembla quelque peu. Cela arrêta net le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen qui en furent transi de peur. Mais Link était décidé à vaincre ce monstre pour récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu donc il se remit vite en chemin toujours suivi par Gohan qui trouva la force de continuer en voyant le courage de Link à continuer.

Après une centaine de mètres, une lueur apparu et au plus Gohan et Link avançait, au plus cette lueur se fit plus intense tout comme la température. Une fois arrivé au bout du chemin, les deux garçons virent qu'en fait ils étaient arrivé au centre du volcan. Il y avait comme plusieurs étages creusé dans le volcan comme dans le village à la différence qu'au centre, il y avait un trou béant avec au fond, le magma en fusion. Sur les bords en hauteur, il y avait pas mal de pierres ainsi que le fameux Dodongo. La lumière du jour avait fait sa réapparition par l'entremise de l'ouverture se trouvant au sommet.

Les deux garçons descendirent par un escalier creusé dans la roche pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur. C'est là qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le terrible monstre habitant la caverne. C'était une imposante bête à quatre pattes. Elle mesurait bien 2 mètres de hauteur et la même chose en largeur. Son apparence ressemblait à un genre de dinosaure à écaille. Sa gueule était si grande qu'elle pourrait manger d'un seul coup l'un des deux garçons. La double rangée de dents acérées aidant bien. La corne sur la tête et les énormes piques sur le dos ajouta à l'impression de danger que donnait le monstre.

Sans plus attendre, King Dodongo passa à l'attaque en crachant une énorme gerbe de flamme que Link et Gohan évitèrent en se plaquant au sol. Cependant, ils ressentirent tout de même la chaleur des flammes qui leur passait tout près.

« Gohan relève toi ! Il faut passer à l'attaque pendant qu'il prépare son attaque suivante ! » cria Link à un Gohan terrorisé.

Mais l'entrain et le courage de Link donnait toujours force et vaillance au jeune métis-saiyen, peu habitué au combat. Gohan se releva donc, sorti son épée et son bouclier et, de son concert avec Link, passa à l'attaque. Cependant l'offensive des deux garçons fut un échec car Gohan fut frappé d'un coup de tête du dinosaure tout comme Link. Dodongo avait l'air massif et lent mais c'était trompeur, il bougeait assez vite.

Gohan fut envoyé un peu plus loin alors que Link se prit la paroi derrière lui et donc resta à proximité de son adversaire.

Après sa chute au sol, Gohan fut un peu sonné mais quand il se redressa, il vit que le monstre s'était mis en boule et fonçait vers lui pour tenter de l'écraser. Le fils de Goku se releva aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais fut terrorisé par l'attaque rapide de Dodongo. C'est alors qu'il entendit Link lui crier « Gohan ! Esquive par la droite ! » et machinalement, Gohan se jeta sur sa droite sans réfléchir. Dodongo continua alors sa course folle et fonça dans le mur du fond de la cavité.

Le jeune garçon à la tenue rouge se releva aussi vite et vit que Link l'avait rejoint mais avant que l'un d'eux pu dire quelque chose, Dodongo était déjà reparti à l'attaque. Décidément cet adversaire là n'était pas du genre à laisser un moment de répit. Toujours en boule, le monstre de la caverne fonça sur Gohan et Link qui une fois de plus se jetèrent sur le côté pour esquiver.

Cependant, Dodongo anticipa ce mouvement et dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire pour venir écraser le jeune Kokiri qui n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et puis une fois de plus, le monstre alla s'encastrer dans la paroi du fond. Il s'en dégagea assez vite pour se retourner et, à quatre pattes cette fois-ci, foncer sur Link qui, même si encore conscient, ne pouvait se déplacer dû à l'écrasement de Dodongo. Gohan tenta bien de venir le déplacer pour qu'il échappe au monstre mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et plaça l'une de ses pattes avant sur Link comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Le jeune Kokiri cria une fois de plus de douleur dû au poids que mis Dodongo sur sa patte. La situation était vraiment critique pour le compagnon de Gohan et ce dernier se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son ami.

« ARREEEETTTE ! » cria soudainement Gohan de rage face à la souffrance de Link.

Dodongo releva la tête comme interpellé par ce cri mais n'en prêta pas plus attention et continua à faire pression avec sa patte pour écraser sa proie.

« JE T'AI DIS D'ARRETEEEER ! » cria à nouveau Gohan plein de colère.

Mais cette fois-ci, une aura bleu électrique l'entourait. Elle semblait comme folle, crépitant de partout. Le sol commença à trembler avec de plus en plus d'intensité au fur et à mesure que l'aura de Gohan grandissait. Une fois à son paroxysme, le métis saiyen mit ses deux mains en avant et une énorme boule d'énergie de la même couleur que l'aura se forma. Après un troisième cri de colère, Gohan envoya cette boule d'énergie droit sur Dodongo.

Link, encore à moitié conscient fut témoin de toute la scène et vit cette immense boule bleue se diriger vers lui. Il pensa qu'il allait être désintégré avec le monstre mais au dernier moment, Gohan releva légèrement ses mains et la sphère bleuté prit un peu de hauteur par rapport à sa trajectoire actuelle et désintégra uniquement l'énorme tête du monstre et, toujours dans une course montante, traversa les parois de la montagne pour s'élever dans le ciel.

Après une telle émotion, Link sombra dans l'inconscience alors que Gohan, lui, tomba à genoux, fortement affaibli et essoufflé par ce coup de colère. Gohan ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment avait il put déployer autant de puissance car il fallait avant tout penser à dégager Link encore sous l'énorme patte du monstre maintenant décédé.

Dans ce but, Gohan se releva avec peine et avec toujours le souffle court. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers son ami. Quand il arriva près de lui, le métis-saiyen souleva avec difficulté la patte de la carcasse de Dodongo puis dégagea le Kokiri inconscient pour ensuite le mettre sur son dos.

Gohan et Link sortirent alors de la caverne pour revenir au village Goron où Gohan espérait que Link puisse être vite soigné.

Au village, Link fut installé dans les appartements du Grand Chef et un guérisseur fut appelé. Ce dernier, après avoir ausculté le garçon, conclût que Link devra rester au moins trois jours alité et soigné pour se remettre de ses blessures. Cela rassura Gohan de voir que l'état de Link était certes critique mais que la médecine Goron était très efficace lui assura-t-on.

Cependant, attendre le rétablissement de Link était fort risqué car les Gérudos étant toujours à la recherche des Pierres Ancestrales. Gohan et Link détenait certes maintenant la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu car Darunia les avaient jugé digne de la posséder, mais Gohan voulait faire une surprise à Link quand il se réveillera en lui montrant qu'il avait obtenu seul, la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas une moindre petite idée d'où pourrait bien se trouver cette Pierre. C'est pour cela que Gohan alla voir le Grand Chef même si il l'impressionnait assez.

Le fils de Goku, une fois auprès de Darunia, oublia pour une fois sa politesse et demanda de but en blanc si le Goron connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait la dernière Pierre Ancestrale.

« Mmmmh...tu as prouvé ta valeur donc je pense que je peux te le dire. La Pierre Ancestrale que tu recherche se trouve dans le Temple Sacré des Zoras au fond du Lac Hylia, tout au Sud d'Hyrule. » fit Darunia.

« Elle est au fond d'un lac ?! Mais comment je vais faire pour y aller ?! » s'inquiéta Gohan.

« Ca..c'est à toi de trouver une solution mon p'tit gars ! » répondit Darunia avec entrain.

Gohan ayant les informations qu'il voulait, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas comme il allait accéder à ce temple, pris congé de Darunia en laissant Link aux bons soins des Gorons. Le chef des ces derniers avait d'ailleurs raison, Gohan devait se débrouiller par lui même pour obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau et ainsi montrer à Link qu'il n'était pas qu'un boulet pour lui.

A la sortie du village Goron, Gohan retrouva Epona qui avait sagement attendu sur le côté. Cependant, sans l'aide de Link, Gohan n'arriva pas à monter sur la pouliche et après quelque essais infructueux, c'est Epona elle-même qui décida d'aider Gohan en se couchant presque par terre pour que le métis-saiyen puisse ainsi se mettre sur le dos de l'équidé. Cette dernière se releva et Gohan put enfin faire galoper Epona en direction du Lac Hylia.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Temple Zora

Chapitre 4 : Le Temple Zora.

Gohan fit galoper Epona à pleine vitesse vers le Lac Hylia en redescendant le Mont du Péril, passant une fois de plus au Village Cocorico et traversant de tout son long la Plaine d'Hyrule grâce aux indications de Darunia et aux panneaux indicateurs sur les chemins.

Le métis-saiyen avait hâte d'être au Lac Hylia pour commencer à trouver un moyen d'accès à ce fameux temple Zora mais en même temps, il appréhendait ce moment car cette fois-ci il n'y aura personne pour veiller sur lui, Link étant en convalescence. C'est donc avec des sentiments partagés qu'il arriva au Lac Hylia après une course à travers tout le Royaume d'Hyrule.

Gohan arriva donc sur une petite plaine qui donnait sur une très large étendue d'eau. Tellement grande qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir le fond. Avec le soleil couchant, l'eau brillait de mille feux et rendait l'endroit presque paradisiaque. Cet effet du soleil donna un large sourire à Gohan qui était enchanté de voir un si beau paysage.

Cependant, le fils de Goku ne s'émerveilla pas trop sur la beauté de l'endroit car il n'était pas venu ici pour faire du tourisme. Gohan alla alors au bord du lac pour tenter de voir où pouvait bien se trouver le temple dont Darunia avait parlé. L'eau étant assez transparente, le métis-saiyen repéra facilement ce qu'il cherchait mais cela ne l'avançait guère car vu la profondeur du lac et le fait qu'il ne savait pas nager, jamais il ne pourrait atteindre ce temple.

Le soleil commençant à fort décliner, Gohan se dit qu'il valait mieux remettre sa quête à demain matin et que pour le moment, il était plutôt temps de chercher de quoi faire du feu avant qu'il ne fasse noir.

Il trouva vite quelque bois mort un peu plus loin et commença à faire un feu selon la technique que lui avait apprise Link. Il prit deux bois mort, fit un trou dans l'un d'eux avec son épée puis plaça sous le bois de l'herbe séchée qu'il avait trouvé là où le soleil donnait le plus fort. Ensuite il prit l'autre bout de bois, le plaça à la verticale et commença à frictionner le bois du dessous avec le bois qu'il avait en main. Après cinq bonnes minutes de friction, de la fumée puis de la braise apparurent. Cette dernière tomba dans le petit trou du bois du dessous pour enflammer l'herbe séchée.

Gohan se dépêcha de mettre des brindilles puis de plus grosses branches pour alimenter le feu et le tour était joué.

Après avoir bien chargé le feu, Gohan s'en alla chercher de quoi manger. Il avait vu pas mal d'arbres dans la Plaine d'Hyrule et il espérait bien que quelque uns soient des arbres fruitiers. Le métis-saiyen laissa donc Epona près du feu et parti en quête de nourriture.

Une fois dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, Gohan trouva effectivement plusieurs arbres fruitiers et commença à se constituer un stock de nourriture. Chichi lui avait toujours dit que monter dans les arbres c'était dangereux mais pendant son séjour dans la Forêt Kokiri, Link lui avait prouvé que cela n'avait rien de dangereux à condition d'avoir la technique et de faire attention.

Pour transporter tous les fruits récupéré, Gohan avait relevé le haut de sa tenue pour en faire une sorte de poche. Une fois remplie, il retourna à son camp de fortune pour y déguster tout ce qu'il avait cueilli.

Une fois assis devant le feu, il lâcha le haut de sa tenue et les fruits s'étalèrent au sol et Gohan commença à manger à un bon rythme car avec toutes ses dernières aventures, il avait rudement faim.

Après avoir tout englouti, Gohan enleva son épée et son bouclier de son dos et se coucha. Il posa son bouclier sur lui en guise de couverture et s'endormit aussitôt ses yeux fermés. La nuit fut calme et paisible pour Gohan, grâce au feu et à la présence d'Epona qui donnait moins l'impression d'être seul.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune ami de Link fut réveillé par les premières lueurs du soleil. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bord du lac pour se mettre un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure pour bien se réveiller.

C'est là que Gohan vit une étrange créature comme échoué au bord de la rive. Le métis-saiyen s'en approcha prudemment, guettant tout signe de vie ou de mouvement mais la créature semblait inerte.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Gohan regarda avec curiosité l'étrange apparence de la créature. Elle avait une forme humanoïde mais ses pieds était palmé et ses bras avaient comme de larges nageoires au niveau du coude ainsi qu'au niveau des hanches mais ces dernières étaient plus petites. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond mais ne semblaient pas avoir de paupières. Sa peau était d'un bleu assez pâle et parfois écaillé de bleu foncé. Sa tête était assez carrée et allongée.

« Humain...aide-moi... » fit soudainement l'étrange personnage d'une assez faible voix.

« Moi...vous aidez ?...mais comment ?! » répondit Gohan un peu surpris que la créature était toujours vivante.

« Doit prévenir...mon roi...danger... » peina à dire l'humanoïde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez vous ! Je peux pas vous aidez sinon ! » fit Gohan en secouant l'être à la peau bleue claire.

Mais rien à faire, il ne se réveilla pas. Gohan regarda alors autour de lui pour voir si il n'y avait personne pour l'aider mais le lac était bien désert. Seule la cascade sur sa droite faisait du bruit.

Gohan décida alors de mettre l'humanoïde sur Epona, à coup de laborieux effort et d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Cela allait certes retarder sa mission mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser cette créature à l'agonie au bord du lac.

A pied avec son étrange compagnon sur le dos d'Epona, Gohan quitta le Lac Hylia pour la Plaine d'Hyrule. Il n'allait certes pas très vite à pied mais l'humanoïde prenait toute la place sur Epona, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y mettre et galoper comme quand il était arrivé.

Après une heure de marche, Gohan trouva enfin quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Il arrêta le cavalier et lui demanda en premier lieu si il savait quelle était cette créature qu'il transportait.

« C'est sans aucun doute un Zora mon petit et vu son état, tu devrais vite le ramener au Domaine Zora qui se trouve au Nord-Est. »

« Mais vous pourriez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît ? Parce je sais pas monter sur mon cheval avec lui dessus. » fit Gohan.

« Mmmh...en galopant bien, le Domaine Zora n'est pas très loin d'ici donc je suppose que oui, je peux t'accompagner si ton cheval arrive à suivre. » accepta le cavalier.

« Oui Epona pourra suivre je crois si elle me voit derrière vous. » répondit Gohan.

« Dans ce cas, monte derrière et on y va ! » fit l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

Gohan s'exécuta et monta, avec l'aide du cavalier, sur le cheval de la personne qu'il venait de rencontrer et ils filèrent à toute allure vers le Domaine Zora avec Epona derrière et le Zora inconscient sur le dos.

Après une bonne demi-heure de galop, l'inconnu et Gohan s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le Village Cocorico et la Forêt Kokiri et se rapprochèrent de la rivière qui s'écoulait du Domaine Zora jusqu'au Lac Hylia en passant par le château d'Hyrule et la Vallée Gérudo.

« Voilà l'entrée du passage menant au Domaine Zora, on a plus qu'à suivre la rivière maintenant ! » fit l'homme en pointant une étroite lande de terre qui s'enfonçait dans une cavité assez profonde.

Les deux cavaliers et leurs montures, traversèrent le petit pont de bois qui enjambait la rivière et une fois de l'autre côté, ils longèrent cette dernière pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Cette longue cavité semblait sans fin mais ils finirent par apercevoir la lumière tout au bout.

Cependant, la sortie fut bloquée par une barrière et deux gardes postés d'un côté et de l'autre.

L'inconnu fit arrêter son cheval et Epona l'imita en s'arrêtant aussi.

« Petit, c'est ici que je te laisse. Je dois reprendre mon voyage. » fit l'homme après avoir aidé Gohan à descendre.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur. Sans vous, je serai encore loin. » répondit Gohan.

« De rien gamin et j'espère que ton compagnon Zora s'en sortira ! » déclara l'inconnu en se préparant à rebrousser chemin.

« J'espère aussi ! » répondit Gohan plein d'espoir.

L'homme et Gohan se dirent 'au revoir' et le cavalier solitaire, repartit en direction de la Plaine d'Hyrule. Gohan de son côté se dirigea vers les gardes Zoras avec Epona qui suivait derrière.

Les gardes voyant Gohan avec un Zora inconscient sur le dos de son cheval lui demandèrent assez vite de s'expliquer.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça au bord du Lac Hylia en me réveillant ce matin. Il m'a juste dit qu'il devait prévenir son roi car il y avait un danger. » s'expliqua le métis-saiyen.

« Mmmh...je vois...Sjór, escorte le gamin et Mikau à l'intérieur du Domaine et assure toi que Mikau soit pris en charge immédiatement ! » ordonna l'un des gardes à l'autre.

Sjór s'exécuta, ouvrît la barrière et accompagna Gohan, Mikau et Epona à l'extérieur. Une fois sorti, Gohan remarqua qu'il n'était qu'à moitié à l'extérieur car si on voyait bien le ciel tout en haut, l'endroit était cerné par de la roche qui donnait une sensation d'enfermement malgré le fait que l'on soit à l'extérieur.

Ce qui rendait le paysage plus agréable, c'était la cascade qui se trouvait en face de la sortie. Elle est assez immense et faisait un bruit d'enfer. Cependant, Gohan ne perdît pas de vue son escorte et le suivit sur un étroit chemin qui longeait la paroi rocheuse de droite. Au bout du chemin se trouvait une petite entrée une fois de plus creusée dans la roche.

Une fois rentré, Gohan s'aperçut que l'étroit chemin continuait encore assez loin et que sur sa gauche, il y avait une large étendue d'eau qui semblait aussi profonde que le Lac Hylia.

Le garde appela alors deux autres Zoras pour qu'il puisse l'aider à descendre Mikau d'Epona et le transporter à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Sjór appela un troisième Zora, lui expliqua le raison de la présence de Gohan et lui demanda de l'introduire auprès du Roi pour une éventuelle récompense.

Le jeune garçon fut donc escorté par un autre Zora et tout deux prirent un chemin qui montait assez fort pour arriver devant un très large et très long escalier qui montait tout au sommet du Domaine.

Une fois en haut, il fut demandé à Gohan d'attendre là où il était, le temps que le Zora qui l'escortait l'introduise auprès du Roi. Cependant, de là où il était, Gohan vit très bien l'imposant personnage sur son trône. Il était en effet bien plus grand et plus gros que tous les Zoras qu'il avait déjà vu. Il portait une sorte de cape rouge avec des motifs dorés ainsi qu'une couronne semblant un peu petite pour sa grosse tête.

De plus son trône n'est pas comme ceux que Gohan avait vu dans ses livres. Ce n'était pas un large fauteuil dorée avec des ornements un peu partout mais un simple tapis rouge foncé avec divers motifs inconnus placé sur le sol. Le plus étonnant fut la petite cascade qui coulait là ou se trouvait le roi.

Après quelques minutes, le Zora revint vers Gohan pour cette fois-ci le présenter au Roi Zora. Gohan et le Zora montèrent sur l'Estrade Royale et le Zora prit la parole.

« Voici le jeune humain qui a trouvé Mikau au Lac Hylia et l'a ramené ici, votre majesté. » fit le Zora avec beaucoup de déférence.

« Jeune humain, au nom du Peuple Zora, nous te remercions d'avoir sauvé l'un des nôtres qui n'était pourtant qu'un inconnu à tes yeux. » s'exprima alors le Roi d'un ton majestueux.

« Si tu as une requête à formuler, comme obtenir des rubis, nous t'écoutons. » ajouta-t-il.

« En fait...j'aimerais bien aller au Temple Zora et obtenir la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.. » demanda alors Gohan assez timidement.

« La Pierre Ancestrale ?! Mais c'est le joyau de notre peuple, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à ta demande, mon petit. » répondit le Roi.

« De plus, même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas te la donner. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec le Temple Zora. Sans compter qu'une bande de Gérudos s'est infiltré dans le Temple pour sûrement y dérober la Pierre Ancestrale mais elles ne sont jamais ressorties. Nous allions d'ailleurs y envoyer une escouade pour les combattre et voir aussi ce qu'il se passe dans ce Temple » expliqua longuement le Roi d'une voix assez inquiète.

Devant ce refus et les problèmes exposés, Gohan ne savait pas trop quoi dire car il ne pouvait même pas aider les Zoras, le temple se trouvant sous l'eau. Mais Gohan se dit que Link n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et qu'il fallait donc trouver un moyen de convaincre le Roi de se séparer de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

« Si...si vous me laissez allez au Temple Zora, je vous aiderai à vaincre les Gérudos ! Et en échange vous me donnerez la Pierre Ancestrale qui n'est pas en sécurité dans le Temple apparemment ! » fit Gohan avec conviction.

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas dans ses habitudes car jamais il n'oserait être aussi impertinent. Mais la situation l'obligeait à l'être car Gohan était fermement décidé à obtenir cette Pierre Ancestrale.

« J'aime ta détermination et ta franchise, petit, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! » s'en amusa le Roi.

« Votre majesté.. » intervint le Zora à côté de Gohan.

« Si je puis me permettre d'intervenir, je pense que si le petit humain veut accompagner l'escouade au Temple Zora, nous devrions le laisser faire. Il semble bien armé et plein de volonté. Qui plus est on lui doit bien ça pour avoir sauvé Mikau d'un mort certaine. Pour ce qui est de la Pierre Ancestrale, on verra après avoir résolu le problème au Temple Zora. » proposa le Zora.

« Mmmmh...normalement les étrangers ne peuvent pas accéder au Temple mais puisque nous te devons une requête, nous t'accordons le droit d'y aller. Pour ce qui de la Pierre Ancestrale nous verrons après. » fit le Roi après un moment de réflexion.

« Merci votre majesté et quand je reviendrai, je vous expliquerai pourquoi je voudrais la Pierre Ancestrale ! » s'exclama Gohan assez content d'avoir eu partie gain de cause.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté votre Altesse et ainsi nous nous retirons. » fit le Zora tout en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

Gohan et le Zora descendirent alors de l'Estrade Royale ainsi que les larges escaliers menant au trône.

« Merci à vous aussi d'avoir convaincu le roi de me laisser aller au Temple Zora, c'est vraiment très important pour moi ! » fit Gohan.

« De rien, je l'ai fait car j'ai comme l'impression que l'on ne va pas regretter le fait que tu puisse nous aider ! » répondit le Zora.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, Gohan aperçût quelques Zoras rassemblé autour d'un autre et semblaient tous armés de lance pointue en forme de squelette de poisson.

« Sa majesté a accordé l'autorisation au jeune humain de vous accompagner et je pense qu'il vous sera utile. » intervint le Zora à côté de Gohan.

« Bien...mais pour y aller, vu que tu n'es pas un Zora, je vais te placer ceci sur le torse » répondit l'un des soldats en montrant une étrange chose triangulaire, argenté et entouré d'une fine aura bleue.

« C'est une Écaille Zora, elle permet à un non-Zora de respirer sous l'eau de manière indéfinie tant que son porteur ne retire pas l'écaille. »

« Ah merci ! » fit Gohan qui voyait l'un de ses problèmes pour accéder au temple se résoudre.

Le soldat plaça alors l'écaille sur le torse du métis-saiyen et immédiatement, le jeune garçon fut entouré de la fine aura bleue qui émanait de l'écaille au grand émerveillement de Gohan qui n'avait bien sur jamais vu ca.

« Maintenant, tu n'a plus qu'à nous suivre et on sera au temple assez rapidement ! » déclara le soldat prêt à partir.

« Mais...je...je sais pas nager... » avoue Gohan en baissant la tête, un peu gêné.

« Oh...oui...c'est ennuyeux...bon..tu ne me parait pas très lourd alors tu vas t'accrocher fermement à mon dos et ca devrait le faire ! » proposa le Zora armé.

« OK, d'accord, merci ! » répondit Gohan plus ravi de cette proposition d'aide.

Gohan monta alors sur le dos du garde et lui et le reste de l'escouade sautèrent dans l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait en contrebas du chemin. Quand Gohan toucha l'eau, il fut étonné que cette aura fonctionnait vraiment car malgré que seul sa tête émergeait de l'eau, le reste de son corps était tout aussi sec. Apparemment cette aura bleue créait une bulle d'air ainsi qu'une protection pour ne pas être mouillé.

« Mais vous n'allez pas par la Plaine d'Hyrule ? » se demanda Gohan.

« Non c'est bien trop long, tu penses bien que nous avons un passage sous-marin reliant le Domaine Zora au Lac Hylia. C'est bien plus court et on peut aller bien plus vite que sur terre. » répondit le Zora sur lequel Gohan était ferment accroché.

« Ah OK, tant mieux parce que par le Plaine c'est vraiment pas tout près à pied. » fit Gohan.

« Allez accroche toi bien, on plonge ! » cria le Zora pour que ses compagnons l'entendent bien.

Gohan s'accrocha alors encore plus fermement et toute l'escouade plongèrent tout au fond de cette étendue d'eau pour emprunter un étroit passage assez sombre.

Le voyage fut court mais intense pour le jeune garçon car les Zoras allaient vraiment bien plus vite dans l'eau que sur terre et donc le métis-saiyen du vraiment s'accrocher de toute ses forces pour ne pas lâcher le Zora qui lui faisait office de transport.

Une fois sorti de ce passage sous-marin, l'escouade de Zoras et Gohan arrivèrent au Lac Hylia et continuèrent leur route vers le temple. Cependant pendant le trajet, Gohan s'émerveilla de la richesse de la faune et de la flore du Lac Hylia. Il y avait des poissons de toutes les couleurs et de formes diverses comme ce poisson jaune en forme de triangle qui passait à côté où ces coraux bleu et oranges fluorescents. Gohan aurait bien voulu explorer toute cette richesse subaquatique mais il n'était pas là pour faire de l'exploration sous-marine et se préparait donc à entrer dans ce fameux Temple Zora, apparemment coupé du monde extérieur, car la petite troupe de Zoras arrivait enfin à destination.

Le sol n'était plus de la roche ou des coraux mais carrelé de dalles jaunes qui remontait jusqu'au sommet de ce qu'il restait de la porte du temple qui semblait avoir été explosé. Les Zoras et Gohan continuèrent leur chemin à l'intérieur du couloir qui menait à la réelle entrée du temple pour finir par sortir de l'eau à la fin de ce couloir. Tous montèrent sur le large rebord carrelé des même dalles qu'à l'entrée mais avec cette fois-ci un tapis rouge foncé avec des motifs et des formes aléatoires.

La porte ressemblait étrangement au tapis, les bords dorés en plus ainsi que le symbole du peuple Zora qui était composé de trois boules bleue azur positionné en forme de pyramides avec trois branche dorés au milieu.

« Bon les gars, c'est du sérieux maintenant ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé derrière cette porte mais on sait qu'un groupe de Gérudos s'y est introduit et n'est jamais ressorti depuis alors on reste sur ses gardes et on ne se disperse pas ! » fit le garde qui transportait Gohan d'un ton autoritaire.

« C'est encore plus valable pour toi, gamin ! Tu reste bien près de moi car tu as beau avoir une épée et un bouclier, j'ai pas envie de devoir te chercher partout ! » rajouta-t-il.

« Oui monsieur, je resterai près de vous ! » répondit Gohan qui de toute façon n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer seul dans cet endroit.

« Et avant qu'on rentre, je m'appelle Fisk et toi ? Ca pourrait être pratique que je connaisse ton prénom, plutôt que de t'appeler 'gamin' » demanda le Zora en charge de l'escouade.

« Je m'appelle Gohan, Son Gohan, enchanté » répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

« Enchanté aussi, on peut y aller maintenant ! » répliqua Fisk en ouvrant la porte du temple.

A l'intérieur, tout était calme, ce qui pour un temple était assez normal, mais il y régnait tout de même comme une ambiance pesante et un peu oppressante qui était certainement dû au fait que chacun des nouveaux arrivants s'attendait à voir surgir une Gérudo.

Le temple en lui même était assez sommairement décoré avec du carrelage bleu ciel au sol, des mosaïques au mur et au plafonds de la même couleur avec deux rigoles de l'un et l'autre côté du couloir où coulait de l'eau.

Au fond de ce couloir, Fisk ouvrît une seconde porte qui donnait sur plusieurs autres couloirs. La porte une fois ouverte, tous furent surpris par les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait autant de Gérudos que de Zoras.

« Mais que c'est-il passé ici... » fit Fisk d'une voix basse.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air s'être entre-tués, aucun d'eux n'a de blessures. Ils sont juste mort. » fit l'un des Zoras de l'escouade accroupi à côté d'un cadavre de Zora.

« Ils peuvent pas être juste mort, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! » cria presque Fisk qui décidément ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Gohan de son côté, était de moins en moins rassuré, il était même assez terrifié car c'était bien la première qu'il voyait un cadavre humain.

« Bon, continuons l'exploration mais encore une fois, faites bien attention. On ne tue pas si facilement des Gérudos donc le ou les responsables doivent être assez puissant. » déclara Fisk en jetant un œil sur Gohan pour être certain qu'il suive bien.

Mais il vit bien que le jeune garçon était assez apeuré et commença à se demander si il avait bien d'accepter qu'il vienne avec lui. Mais comme il était là maintenant, il fallait bien tenter de le rassurer. Le Zora s'approcha alors de lui et tenta de le remotiver un peu.

« Hey, Gohan, c'est la première fois que tu vois un mort ? » demanda Fisk.

« O-Oui..enfin, j'ai déjà vu des animaux mort mais c'est tout.. » avoua Gohan.

« Mmmh...c'est vrai que pour un enfant de ton âge, cela à de quoi impressionner mais pour le moment, il ne faut plus y penser pour se concentrer sur le pourquoi on est ici. De plus si tu as tant insister pour venir, c'est que cela est important pour toi donc ressaisit-toi et allons-y ! » fit Fisk d'un ton rassurant.

« Vous...vous avez raison ! J'ai promis de vous aider et je veux pas être un boulet ! Alors on y va ! » répondit Gohan un peu hésitant sur le début mais déterminé sur la fin.

« Voilà, c'est que je veux entendre ! » répliqua Fisk, ravi de voir que ses paroles avait porté ses fruits.

La troupe reprit alors son chemin et continuait son exploration des couloirs du temple qui restaient désespérément sans vie et les quelques cadavres ici et là qui jonchaient le sol montrait bien l'ambiance de mort qui régnait dans cet endroit.

La Grande Salle de Prière se trouvait derrière la porte au fond du couloir et c'est là que sont normalement censé se trouver tous les prêtres mais au vu des cadavres rencontrés sur le chemin, il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup.

Cependant, alors que Gohan, Fisk et les autres s'apprêtaient à y rentrer, un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle à leur droite. Intrigué, Fisk, sans un mot, fit signe à deux des Zoras présents de se poster de part et d'autre de la porte de la salle d'où venait le bruit. Puis il fit signe à deux autres Zoras de le suivre. Fisk ouvrît brusquement la porte et s'engouffra dans le pièce avec les Zoras qui le suivait. Il y eu quelque cris et comme des bruits de lutte mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et Fisk ressortit assez vite avec derrière lui, les deux Zoras retenant avec force une autre personne qui se débattait vigoureusement.

« Et mais je crois que je l'ai déjà vu cette dame ! » s'écria d'un coup Gohan.

« Tu la connais ?! » s'étonna Fisk.

« Oui je crois que c'est elle qui voulait capturer la Princesse Zelda au Marché d'Hyrule ! » répondit Gohan.

Entendant cette déclaration, la prisonnière regarda alors en direction de Gohan et semblait le reconnaître.

« C'est toi qui est aller chercher la Garde Royale, ce soir-là non ?! » se souvint-elle.

Intimidé par le ton quelque peu agressif de la Gérudo, Gohan n'osa pas répondre et fit un pas derrière Fisk comme pour chercher protection chez le guerrier Zora.

« Ca c'est une bien étrange coïncidence mais bon passons aux choses sérieuses, tu vas gentiment nous dire ce qu'il s'est passée ici ! » fit Fisk d'un ton assez menaçant.

La Gérudo grogna un peu car elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont le Zora lui parlait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment vu sa situation.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici...quand on est arrivé, les Zoras étaient déjà mort. Puis arrivé ici, on a commencé à suffoquer, j'ai juste eu le temps de rentrer dans cette pièce et de fermer la porte. Une fois la porte fermé, j'ai commencé à pouvoir bien mieux respirer. J'ai pas osé sortir de peur que ce qui nous étouffait était encore présent mais je vois que ce n'est plus actif. » expliqua la femme du désert.

« Étrange tout cela, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se trame ici.. » se dit Fisk assez dubitatif.

« Bref..enfermez-là dans la pièce où elle était et allons voir dans la Grande Salle si il y a encore quelqu'un ! » ordonna Fisk.

Malgré ses protestations, la Gérudo fut à nouveau enfermé dans la pièce où elle était auparavant mais cette fois-ci, la porte était verrouillé de l'extérieur.

Les Zoras et Gohan continuèrent alors leur chemin après ce bref arrêt et rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle de Prière.

Cette salle portait bien son nom, tant elle était immense. Au fond, il y avait une énorme statue aux formes humanoïdes d'un jaune doré éclatant. Une sorte d'aura bleu fait de pierre bleue transparente, qui ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup à un topaze, entourait la grande statue. A ses pieds se trouvait sur un socle une pierre ayant pour forme le symbole du Peuple Zora. Il y avait aussi de riches ornements un peu partout prouvant la haute valeur de ce lieu car le reste de la pièce était sommairement décoré.

Le sol était carrelé de dalles bleue comme dans les couloirs, tout comme les murs. La salle étaient encore plus vides que les couloirs car il n'y avait même pas de cadavres. Fisk resta alors avec Gohan près de l'entrée alors que les autres Zoras commencèrent à explorer la salle en quête d'indice mais soudainement, ils commencèrent tous à suffoquer, tombant à terre l'un après l'autre.

Fisk ne fut pas épargné mais, ne suivant que son instinct de survie, prit fermement la main de Gohan et sortit au plus vite de la salle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

« Vous..vous allez bien ?! » cria Gohan inquiet.

« Ca..ca va mieux..oui... » répondit Fisk encore à bout de souffle.

« Et toi ca va ? Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir été affecté.. » rajouta-t-il, un peu étonné.

« Ben c'est peut être parce que vous m'avez sorti super vite » pensa Gohan.

« Non moi j'ai été affecté donc tu aurais du l'être aussi...mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu n'a rien eu... » répliqua Fisk, toujours le souffle court.

« Tu as toujours l'Écaille Zora sur toi, cela à du te protéger, je vois pas d'autres explications.. » rajouta-t-il une fois de plus.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de l'enlever en sortant de l'eau ! » fit Gohan étonné.

« Ca va nous servir...tu vas devoir rentrer à nouveau dans la salle, prendre la Pierre Ancestrale au fond de la pièce et la ramener ici. Ainsi on pourra repartir pour mettre la Pierre en sécurité. » expliqua Fisk.

« Moi aller tout seul là dedans ?! » s'exclama Gohan pas très rassuré.

« Tu as bien vu qu'il n'y avait personne, juste ce gaz bizarre. Donc avec ton Écaille Zora tu ne crains rien. » rassura Fisk.

« C'est vrai mais... » protesta Gohan.

« Tu la veux cette Pierre Ancestrale oui ou non ?! » s'énerva quelque peu Fisk devant les lamentations du métis-saiyen.

« Oui je la veux... » fit Gohan.

« Alors tu rentres la dedans et tu vas la chercher ! » répliqua Fisk d'un ton autoritaire.

« D'a-d'accord... » répondit Gohan toujours peu rassuré.

Gohan ouvrit et ferma alors vite la porte menant à la Grande Salle de Prière et s'avança prudemment jusqu'au fond de la salle.

La pierre était toujours là, posé sur son socle aux pieds de l'immense statue dorée. Gohan se saisit alors de la pierre et la détacha du socle.

A peine l'avait-il prit qu'un rire presque démoniaque résonna dans toute la salle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Gardien

Chapitre 5 : Le Gardien de la Pierre Ancestrale.

Une cavalière solitaire fit galoper son destrier le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Derrière elle, un château en flamme qui illuminait la sombre nuit. La monture semblait orné de symbole d'une noblesse aujourd'hui oublié et la cavalière tenait quelque chose entre elle et la crinière de son cheval. A y regarder de plus près, c'était un couffin qui contenait un petit bébé bien enveloppé dont seul deux petites mèches blondes dépassaient. Puis soudainement un homme à la forte carrure et au visage sombre apparut devant la cavalière.

« Non ! » cria Link en se réveillant en sursaut tout en se redressant.

Le jeune Kokiri était en sueur et sa respiration était soutenue. Il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air apeuré mais fut vite rassuré.

« Ce...ce n'était qu'un rêve... » se dit-il en voyant qu'il était maintenant assis dans un lit recouvert d'une couverture qui semblait être une peau d'un animal qui lui était inconnu.

Une douleur au dos lui rappela les derniers événements dont il se souvenait. Il était en mauvaise posture contre ce gigantesque dinosaure cracheur de feu et il se souvint encore de Gohan qui, après avoir poussé un immense cri de colère, avait fait apparaître une boule lumineuse et l'avait envoyé vers lui et Dodongo. Après cela c'était le trou noir.

D'ailleurs, Link fut étonné de ne pas voir Gohan et commença à s'inquiéter du sort de son ami.

Le jeune garçon voulut sortir du lit mais sa douleur au dos se rappela à son bon souvenir et Link se recoucha, terrassé par son mal de dos.

Après un court instant de silence, Darunia rentra dans la chambre où se trouvait Link.

« Ha le p'tit est réveillé ! Ca fait plaisir ! » s'extasia le chef de la Tribu Goron.

« Alors tu te sens mieux ? » rajouta-t-il une fois arrivé près du lit.

« J'ai juste assez mal au dos mais sinon ca va.. » répondit Link.

« C'est normal, t'a pris un assez gros choc au dos. Gohan m'a dit que Dodongo t'avais écraser par deux fois. Normal donc que tu souffre encore malgré les soins qu'on t'a prodigué. » répliqua Darunia.

« D'ailleurs, Gohan il est où ? Il va bien j'espère ?! » s'inquiéta Link.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien mais il est parti à la recherche de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau. » répondit Darunia.

« Tout seul ?! Il faut absolument que j'aille l'aider ! » fit Link presque paniqué tout en tentant de se relever.

Mais il en fut empêché par Darunia qui savait très bien que Link n'était pas en état de se déplacer.

« Reste couché gamin, tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Laisse faire ton ami. J'ai bien vu l'air déterminé qu'il avait pour obtenir cette Pierre pendant ton rétablissement et je suis certain qu'il y arrivera ! » tenta Darunia pour rassurer le jeune Kokiri.

« T'a raison, j'ai même pas pu me lever tout à l'heure mais ca m'ennuie de savoir Gohan seul dans cet immense pays.

« Je suis certains que Gohan n'est pas seul et que tout va bien pour lui ! » fit encore Darunia pour rassurer son hôte encore souffrant.

Et si Gohan n'était en effet pas seul, on pouvait pas vraiment dire que tout allait bien pour lui.

Car ce rire démoniaque qu'il venait d'entendre dans la Grande Salle de Prière, l'effraya quelque peu. Gohan se retourna aussitôt le rire entendu mais eut la surprise de n'y voir personne.

« Qu-qui est là ?! » fit timidement Gohan en regardant un peu partout tout en serrant bien la Pierre Ancestrale contre lui.

« Une Écaille Zora...jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on laisse entrer un non-Zora dans ce temple sacré, qui plus un si jeune humain... » déclara une voix caverneuse qui résonnait elle aussi dans toute la salle.

Gohan avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne vit rien mis à part les Zoras à terre.

Cependant, un genre de courant de fumée noire apparut et commençait à prendre la forme d'un être vivant. Après quelques secondes c'est un Zora à la peau d'un noir profond et avec des yeux rouges assez effrayant qui se dressait devant Gohan.

Gohan recula d'un pas, apeuré par l'apparence ténébreuse de son supposé interlocuteur.

« Me voilà petit humain...et maintenant tu vas me rendre cette pierre bien gentiment.. » fit le sombre Zora d'un ton menaçant.

« Je..non..je vous la rendrai pas ! » répondit Gohan peu confiant mais décidé à garder ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« Petite créature insignifiante ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te la prendre ! » cria le Zora aux yeux rouges tout en créant un fort courant d'air noir qui projeta Gohan sur la statue derrière lui.

Le jeune métis-saiyen retomba ensuite lourdement au sol et lâcha la pierre sous le choc. Le Zora maléfique n'eut qu'a se pencher pour récupérer son bien.

« Voilà c'était pas si difficile jeune humain ! » fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mais Gohan était décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il se releva, sorti d'une main l'épée de son fourreau et prit son bouclier de l'autre main.

« Je..je ne te laisserais pas partir avec ! » cria Gohan déterminé à rependre la Pierre.

Sans même attendre la réponse de son adversaire, le jeune garçon se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui asséner un coup d'épée mais le Zora attrapa l'épée de Gohan d'une main, stoppant instantanément le fils de Goku dans son offensive. Puis d'un geste rapide, le Zora lança Gohan de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le compagnon de Link atterrit une fois de plus lourdement sur le sol.

« T'es courageux petit humain...mais tu semble encore plus faible qu'un Garde Royal Hylien alors tu ferais mieux de déguerpir avant que je ne décide de t'étriper ! » cria l'adversaire de Gohan qui commençait à perdre patience.

Pour Gohan, la situation était assez mauvaise. Son adversaire semblait avoir comme des pouvoirs magiques alors que lui n'avait que son épée et la force des ses petits bras. Cependant, Gohan se souvint que Link lui avait dit à moult reprises de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et de réfléchir le plus sereinement possible à un moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Link semblait pouvoir faire cela sans trop de problèmes mais pour le jeune Gohan, c'était bien plus difficile. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer au Mont du Péril les mains vides et voulait prouver à Link qu'il pouvait lui aussi se débrouiller seul.

Alors Gohan mit sa peur de côté, se releva et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé contre Dodongo. Là-bas, Gohan avait réussi à vaincre ce monstre avec une étrange boule bleue sortie des ses mains. Il fallait donc qu'il réitère cet exploit pour avoir une chance de vaincre l'ennemi se trouvant devant lui.

« T'a pas encore compris sale mioche ?! » fit le Zora qui transforma son bras droit en une sorte de lame tranchante puis se jeta sur le jeune métis-saiyen, excédé par sa persistance à vouloir combattre.

Alors qu'il abattit sa lame sur Gohan, il fut surpris de voir que son attaque fut paré par son jeune adversaire.

En effet Gohan avait placé son bouclier devant lui pour bloquer l'offensive de son adversaire. Mais il ne l'avait pas arrêté simplement à la force de ses bras mais plutôt de cette aura bleue électrique qu'il avait déjà déployé contre Dodongo.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » fit surpris, l'humanoïde amphibie.

Gohan profita de ce moment pour repousser le Zora d'un puissant coup de bouclier Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas et ne repassa pas tout de suite à l'attaque, préférant un peu observer son adversaire qui tout d'un coup avait réussi à repousser son attaque alors que 5 minutes auparavant, il était loin d'en être capable.

« Tu n'es pas si faible que ca au final, on va donc pouvoir s'amuser ! » fit-il d'un air satisfait.

« Mais mon maître, le grand Ganondorf m'a confié une mission et ce n'est pas un mioche qui va m'empêcher de la mener à bien ! » rajouta-t-il tout en libérant un puissant courant d'air noir qui secoua toute la pièce.

Gohan plaça une fois de plus son bouclier devant lui pour résister au fort courant que lui envoyait son adversaire. Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder son aura active pour qu'il puisse avoir la force de rester immobile mais n'étant pas habitué à conserver une telle aura, il se sentit faiblir et prêt à lâcher prise. Cependant, son instinct de survie ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et décupla la puissance et la taille de son aura bleue.

Gohan put alors se déplacer et passer à l'attaque à la grande surprise du Zora une fois de plus. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et para assez vite le coup d'épée de Gohan qui visait sa tête.

Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent plusieurs coups qui furent à chaque fois bloqué par l'un ou l'autre. Cet échange de coups dura un bon moment. Soudainement, Gohan, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, brisa la garde de son adversaire en donnant un coup vertical avec son bouclier puis d'un geste rapide, enfonça totalement son épée dans le ventre du Zora à la solde de Ganondorf.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa, cracha une gerbe de sang puis fit quelque pas en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol. Des vapeurs noires commencèrent à s'échapper du Zora vaincu et son teint de peau redevint bleu pâle.

Gohan de son côté tomba lui aussi mais sur les fesses car il venait de se rendre qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un de sa propre main. Cela perturba assez le jeune garçon car ici son adversaire avait l'air quasi humain contrairement à Dodongo qui n'était qu'une bête féroce. De plus il ne l'avait pas tué des ses mains mais à l'aide d'une étrange boule bleue.

Le jeune garçon ne put détacher son regard de son épée qui était encore planté dans le ventre du Zora agonisant. Le sang violet qui s'écoulait de la plaie ajoutait au drame de la scène.

Gohan entendit alors la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir mais il resta tout de même fixé sur son adversaire vaincu.

Fisk, après s'être assuré que la pièce n'était plus empoisonnée, arriva près de Gohan et du Zora à l'article de la mort et s'agenouilla devant le Zora agonisant et le releva quelque peu.

« Mais... que c'est-il passé ici ? » demanda Fisk en regardant Gohan.

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne répondrait pas car visiblement encore sous le choc, Fisk posa son regard sur le Zora qu'il tenait.

« Sjávar, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passée ici, pourquoi le gamin à du te blesser ainsi ? » fit Fisk d'un air grave.

Le Zora agonisant expliqua alors, avec beaucoup de peine, qu'il y trois jours, lorsqu'il rentra au temple, un Gérudo du nom de Ganondorf l'interpella pour lui faire une proposition. Le Gérudo promettait, en échange de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau, que les Zoras régnerait sur Hyrule et que lui, Sjávar, serait à leur tête. Bien qu'en effet Sjávar rêvait de voir les Zoras régner à la place de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule, il refusa l'offre car ne faisait pas confiance à ce voleur du désert. Mais Ganondorf ne pouvait se contenter d'un refus et ensorcela le prêtre du temple pour qu'il soit en son contrôle et ainsi récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

« Mais...pourquoi les Gérudos ont attaqué le temple si tu devais leur remettre la Pierre Ancestrale ? » demanda Fisk.

« J'ai...j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même tout en gardant les pouvoirs que m'avait confié Ganondorf..et...je crois que j'ai perdu l'esprit. J'ai voulu doubler Ganondorf en gardant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau et aussi faire main basse sur les deux autres pierres dont je connaissaient l'emplacement. Comme cela j'aurais pu atteindre le Saint Royaume et utiliser la Triforce pour faire régner les Zoras sur Hyrule. » expliqua Sjávar dont le récit était entrecoupé de toux et de petite gerbe de sang.

« Et c'est donc pour ca que les Gérudos ont attaqué le temple, ils étaient venus pour te tuer et prendre la Pierre Ancestrale. » devina Fisk.

« Exactement...j'ai..donc...répandu un gaz toxique pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de la Pierre Ancestrale et ainsi je pouvais partir à la recherche des deux autres...mais...c'est là...que vous êtes arrivés... » expliqua encore Sjávar qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

« En effet, t'a vraiment perdu la boule mon pauvre Sjávar mais le temps des reproches n'est encore là, il faut te soigner au plus vite ! » déclara Fisk.

Mais Sjávar ne put répondre car il sombra dans l'inconscience. Fisk lui retira alors l'épée de Gohan du ventre puis le mit sur son dos pour le ramener au Domaine Zora.

« Gohan ! Ressaisis-toi et partons d'ici ! » cria Fisk pour sortir Gohan de sa torpeur.

« O-oui... » dit-il encore un peu choqué.

Le métis-saiyen ramassa son épée et son bouclier ainsi que la Pierre Ancestrale que Sjávar avait laissé tomber puis suivit Fisk jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. Une fois sortit, Fisk et Gohan passèrent devant la petite salle où était encore enfermé Nabooru. Gohan s'arrêta devant et débloqua la porte.

« Mais Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria Fisk assez mécontent.

« On va pas la laisser ici quand même ! » fit Gohan.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! Une patrouille Zora serait venu la chercher pour qu'elle paie pour ses crimes ! » rouspéta Fisk

« A part avoir exploser la porte du temple, elle a rien fait de mal vu que c'est le Zora sur ton dos qui a tué ses compagnons avant. » répliqua Gohan.

Fisk fut un peu déconcerté par cette déclaration car le jeune garçon avait en effet raison.

« ...Tu as raison...mais elle n'a pas intérêt à revenir attaquer une possession Zora sinon elle mourra à coup sur. » menaça Fisk.

Nabooru sortit de la pièce où elle était enfermée et avant de se diriger vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta un instant près de Gohan.

« Merci...gamin.. » fit-elle un peu froidement en repartant vers la sortie.

Gohan sourît à ce remerciement inattendu et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, vite imité par Fisk.

Devant la sortie, Nabooru s'adressa une fois de plus à Gohan.

« Si ton copain veut se venger de l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri, qu'il vienne dans la Vallée Gérudo et je lui indiquerai qui sont les responsables mais après ça, il devra se débrouiller seul. » fit-elle d'un air toujours aussi froid.

« Mais...pourquoi vous feriez ça pour lui ? » se demanda Gohan qui se souvenait très bien des menaces de mort qu'avait proféré Nabooru à l'encontre de Link.

« C'est juste un p'tit cadeau pour ne pas m'avoir laissé pourrir ici. » répondit la Gérudo avant de sortir puis de plonger en direction de la rive du Lac Hylia sans même un 'au revoir'.

« Tsss..bon débarras ! » pesta Fisk qui décidément n'aimait pas les Gérudos.

« Mais bon, maintenant le plus compliqué va être de te ramener toi et Sjávar au Domaine Zora. Va falloir que tu attendes que je revienne car je ne pourrai pas vous transporter tous les deux. » rajouta-t-il.

« D'accord mais revenez vite, j'aime pas être tout seul ! » répondit Gohan.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais au plus vite ! » rassura Fisk avant de plonger à son tour dans les profondeurs du Lac Hylia.

Gohan s'assît alors contre la paroi rocheuse et contempla la Pierre Ancestrale qu'il avait hâte de ramener à Link. Cependant, il fallait d'abord l'autorisation du Roi Zora et le jeune espéra que le fait qu'il ai empêché Sjávar de la voler, jouera en sa faveur.

Pendant son attente, Gohan se demanda aussi comment allait son ami, si les soins prodigué par les Gorons avait pu le soigner, bref, le jeune garçon s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Link.

Gohan n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter beaucoup car Fisk était déjà de retour pour le ramener au Domaine Zora. Le métis-saiyen s'accrocha donc fermement au cou de Fisk, vérifia que son Écaille Zora fonctionnait toujours et puis Fisk et Gohan prirent le chemin du retour vers la surface.

Une fois au Domaine Zora, Fisk emmena Gohan auprès du Roi Zora pour d'abord raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Temple et par après demander si Gohan pouvait garder ou non, la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

Après avoir s'être introduit auprès du Monarque, Fisk fit monter Gohan sur l'Estrade Royale avec lui et le Zora entreprit de raconter ce qu'il avait vu et fut complété par Gohan qui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle de Prière. Le roi écouta avec attention et plus le récit avançait plus le roi fut abasourdi par les événements décrits.

« Votre récit et tout bonnement incroyable, nous n'en croyons pas nos oreilles ! » s'exclama le roi.

« Je ne pensais pas ce Ganondorf si puissant mais bon vous avez réussi à récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale, c'est tout ce qui compte ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Gohan, quand le roi mentionna la Pierre Ancestrale, serra par réflexe cette dernière contre lui. Cela montrait bien à quel point il tenait à cette pierre et que maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il voudrait bien la garder.

« Justement votre Majesté, concernant la Pierre Ancestrale, je propose qu'elle soit placé sous la garde du jeune Gohan ici présent. Il a montré qu'il était digne d'en être le gardien en combattant au péril de sa vie pour récupérer le joyau de notre peuple tout en permettant à Sjávar de se libérer de l'emprise de Ganondorf. Sans oublier qu'il a sauvé la vie de Mikau en le ramenant ici. » intervint Fisk.

Cette intervention étonna autant Gohan que le Roi Zora car c'était plus que surprenant de voir qu'un Zora lui demandait de confier le Joyau du Peuple Zora et l'une des clés du Saint Royaume à un étranger.

« Mmmh...nous supposons que tu réalises bien la portée de ta demande et qui plus est, nous n'avons jamais regretté tes décisions mais ici c'est de la Pierre Ancestrale dont il est question. » fit le roi pensif.

« Laissez nous réfléchir jusqu'à demain matin pour bien étudier ta demande car de toute façon, le jeune humain ne pourra pas repartir maintenant, il se fait tard et il n'est pas bon de voyager la nuit. » décida finalement le monarque du Domaine Zora.

Gohan voulut bien rouspéter contre ce contre-temps car il voulait retourner au Mont du Péril au plus vite mais Fisk lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il valait mieux se taire et accepter ce temps de réflexion.

« Merci de considérer ma proposition Majesté et dans ce cas, nous nous retirons. » fit Fisk avec beaucoup de déférence tout en s'inclinant.

Gohan et Fisk quittèrent l'Estrade Royale et redescendirent les grands escaliers reliant la Salle du Trône au reste du Domaine. Pendant ce court trajet, Fisk expliqua à Gohan la suite des événements.

« En attendant la décision de notre Roi, je te propose de passer la soirée à la maison. Ma femme adorent les enfants et puis ca te feras un peu de repos, tu l'a bien mérité je crois ! »

« Mais d'abord, on pourrait pas aller voir le monsieur que j'ai amené tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais bien savoir si il va bien. » demanda Gohan un peu inquiet.

« Bien sur, on peut y faire un tour ! » répondit Fisk avec enthousiasme.

Le Zora et le métis-saiyen arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier et descendirent le chemin qui menait quasiment à l'entrée du Domaine Zora mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, ils prirent un chemin à droite qui descendait encore plus profondément. Arrivé en bas, il y avait sur la gauche une porte, devant eux l'étendue d'eau permettant l'accès sous-marin au Lac Hylia et à droite, une autre porte ainsi qu'un couloir juste à côté.

Fisk se dirigea vers la porte de droite puis entra dans la pièce, suivi de Gohan. Dans la pièce se trouvait quelques lits, de l'équipement médical et ainsi que quelque Zoras que Gohan supposait être le personnel de l'Infirmerie.

Fisk et Gohan se dirigèrent vers le lit du fond de la pièce où se trouvait Mikau. Il était encore couché emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture et encore sous perfusion mais il semblait conscient et en relative bonne forme.

Mikau fit d'ailleurs un large sourire quand il vit arriver Gohan.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a ramené au Domaine Zora non ? » demanda-t-il comme pour en être certain.

« Oui c'est moi, je vous ai trouvé au bord du Lac Hylia, vous étiez très mal en point et j'ai à peine compris ce que vous m'aviez dit. » répondit Gohan qui était maintenant au bord du lit de Mikau.

« ...Merci de m'avoir ramené, sans toi, je serais sûrement mort.. » fit Mikau d'une voix encore faible.

« Je pouvais pas vous laisser là tout de même ! » répondit Gohan d'un air enjoué car ravi de voir que son sauvetage avait été un succès.

« Oh tu sais, peu de gens aurait fait ce que tu as fait et c'est pour cela que je te remercie.. » répliqua Mikau.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Mikau doit encore se reposer. » intervint un des infirmiers.

« Cependant, vous pourrez revenir demain matin. » rajouta-t-il.

Gohan et Fisk prirent alors congé de Mikau et le Zora demanda à l'infirmier où était Sjávar. L'infirmier lui répondit qu'il était encore en soin intensif car sa blessure était assez grave. Gohan demanda si il allait s'en sortir mais l'infirmier lui répondit qu'il était trop tôt pour le savoir.

Là dessus, Fisk et Gohan quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rentrer à la demeure du Zora. Gohan suivit Fisk jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau se trouvant au milieu du Domaine Zora et Fisk s'arrêta juste au bord.

« Bon, accroche toi à moi, on va devoir plonger ! » fit Fisk et se mettant accroupi.

« Votre maison est dans l'eau ?! » s'étonna Gohan.

« Bien sur ! On est un peuple amphibie tout de même ! » s'amusa Fisk.

Gohan ne répondit rien, vérifia que son Écaille Zora était toujours active et s'accrocha alors au cou de Fisk. Le Zora et le métis-saiyen plongèrent dans la vaste étendue d'eau. Fisk entra alors dans un couloir rocheux, tapis au fond de l'eau comme le passage entre le Domaine Zora et le Lac Hylia. Cependant ce passage sous-marin débouchait plutôt sur une large cavité.

Au fond, comme posé sur le sol, se trouvait une multitude d'habitations dont la structure était fait en os et était recouverte d'une aura bleuté comme l'aura de l'Écaille Zora de Gohan à la différence que l'aura était opaque et non transparente. Fisk se dirigea vers l'une des habitations, mis pied à terre tout en gardant Gohan sur son dos et puis posa sa main sur un dispositif, qui avait un espèce de moule d'empreinte de main en son centre, posé devant l'habitation. L'appareil ayant reconnu Fisk, l'aura bleuté devint un instant transparente et Fisk et Gohan purent traverser le champ de force qui apparemment retenait l'eau car une fois traversé, l'endroit était totalement sec.

« Voilà, on est arrivé ! Ici tu peux enlever ton Écaille Zora, il y a de l'oxygène et pas une goutte d'eau ! » fit Fisk tout en déposant Gohan à terre.

Gohan s'exécuta et retira l'Écaille Zora de son torse et l'aura bleu qui l'entourait disparu aussitôt. Le jeune garçon remarqua que l'opacité du champ de force entourant l'habitation éclairait assez bien l'endroit alors qu'au dehors, la cavité était assez sombre malgré quelque algues fluorescentes pour guider les Zora et les champs de forces qui luisaient aussi à l'extérieur.

« Waaaaah c'est super lumineux ici, comment vous faites ça ? » s'étonna Gohan toujours très curieux.

« Oh c'est simplement un gaz que l'on injecte dans le générateur de champ de force qui donne cette lumière. » répondit Fisk amusé par l'étonnement de son jeune invité.

« Mais la nuit, ca vous embête pas ? » se demanda le métis-saiyen.

« Ha ha non, le gaz ne dure que 10 heures après cela, le champ de force redevient sombre. » expliqua Fisk.

« D'ailleurs, il devrait pas tarder à le devenir, il se fait tard. » rajouta-t-il.

Et soudainement, comme si le champ de force avait entendu Fisk, l'intérieur de l'espèce de demi bulle d'air devint sombre. Seule l'habitation, encore illuminée, donna un peu de lumière.

« J'avais vu juste on dirait ! » déclara Fisk.

« C'est trop impressionnant maintenant il fait aussi noir que dehors » s'émerveilla Gohan en fixant le sommet du champ de force.

« Allez, il est temps de rentrer, ma femme a sûrement déjà préparer le souper ! » fit Fisk alors que Gohan fixait toujours le champ de force.

Le fils de Goku lâcha du regard le 'toit' de la propriété de son hôte et suivit ce dernier dans sa demeure. Demeure qui était assez singulière car elle était une fois de plus doté d'une structure en os mais c'était des algues qui semblaient avoir été tressé qui faisait office de mur et de toit. Au sommet de l'habitation, il y avait une sorte d'antenne qui diffusait un long rayon faiblement lumineux qui allait jusqu'au sommet du champ de force.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Gohan remarqua que la matière première était, comme à l'extérieur, de l'os ou parfois des coraux et des algues tressé comme pour les murs.

« Fisk, c'est toi mon chéri ? » demanda soudainement une voix venu d'une autre pièce.

« Oui c'est moi et j'ai ramené un invité ! » répondit Fisk à voix bien haute.

Une personne sortit alors d'une pièce se trouvant au fond de ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie et Gohan remarqua bien vite que si cette personne avait le même teint de peau que Fisk ainsi que la même apparence mi-humain mi-poisson, il y avait tout de même quelques différences. Sa tête était plus arrondie et moins allongée, un air plus doux et bien sur une poitrine plus développée.

« Oh un petit humain ! Mais que vient-il faire par chez nous ? Et surtout comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? » s'étonna le second Zora de la maisonnée.

« Rækja, je te présente Gohan, un jeune garçon qui m'a bien aidé aujourd'hui ! » répondit Fisk.

« Et Gohan, voici ma femme Rækja. » rajouta-t-il pour compléter les présentions.

« Enchanté de vous de connaître, madame. » fit respectueusement Gohan tout en s'inclinant quelque peu.

« En voilà un petit garçon bien élevé, c'est plaisant à voir ! » s'étonna Rækja.

« Mais ca ne réponds toujours pas à mes questions Fisk. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Si le souper est prêt, on peut en parler à table car je meurs de faim et je suis certain que Gohan aussi ! » répondit Fisk affamé.

Le repas étant effectivement prêt, le couple de Zoras et Gohan passèrent à table et c'est là que Fisk raconta l'expédition au Temple Zora en compagnie de Gohan. Cette histoire surprenante, étonna autant Rækja que le fut le Roi Zora.

Gohan expliqua aussi pourquoi il tenait tant à garder la Pierre Ancestrale qu'il avait encore en sa possession et raconta aussi ce qu'il avait vécu au Mont du Péril ainsi que l'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri. Cette dernière partie horrifia Rækja tellement l'acte était cruel et dramatique.

Pour le reste de la soirée, ces événements ne furent plus évoqués afin de passer une soirée dans une ambiance plus joyeuse et détendue.

Le repas fut l'occasion pour Gohan de découvrir de nouveaux plats comme ce Bottia mariné aux algues des profondeurs. Le Bottia est un poisson d'eau douce vivant dans le Lac Hylia, il avait une multitudes couleurs sur sa peau allant du brun foncé au rouge-orangé. Gohan fut un peu réticent à l'idée de manger un plat qu'il ne connaissait pas mais son estomac criait tellement famine que Gohan ne fit pas des manières très longtemps. De plus, ce poisson se révélait être délicieux et le jeune métis-saiyen termina eut vite fait de terminer son assiette.

Après ce copieux repas, qui fut aussi l'occasion pour Gohan de connaître mieux ses hôtes et réciproquement, Rækja emmena Gohan au salon et commença à lui raconter l'histoire des Zoras depuis la nuit des temps voyant bien que son jeune invité était avide de connaissances. De plus Rækja était passionnée par l'histoire de son peuple et pris donc grand plaisir à raconter cela à quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif que Gohan.

Fisk, lui, s'occupa de la vaisselle car de son aveu, l'histoire des Zoras ne l'intéressait que peu. Fisk était plutôt quelqu'un qui s'intéressait au moment présent et au futur.

Gohan de son côté apprit que contrairement aux apparences, le Royaume d'Hyrule ne fut pas toujours en paix. Rækja raconta qu'i ans de cela, une guerre aussi intense que courte éclata entre les différentes espèces peuplant Hyrule. A cette époque, Hyrule n'était pas un royaume unifié mais comptait plusieurs entités qui ne communiquèrent que très peu entre elles. Un jour, l'existence du Saint Royaume et de la Triforce fut révélé à tous les peuples ainsi que la toute puissance contenue dans cette relique sacrée.

Chaque peuple, à l'exception des Kokiri, voulut s'emparer de la Triforce et une grande guerre éclata entre les Gérudos, les humains, maintenant appelé 'Hyliens', les Gorons et les Zoras. Après un an de conflit et de lourdes pertes, Harkinian, le leader des humains décida qu'il fallait en finir avec cette guerre et convoqua donc un Sommet pour la Paix qui se solda par un brillant succès car la paix fut signé entre les Humains, les Gorons et les Zoras. Les Gérudos ne signèrent que plus tard sous la pression des trois autres clans.

L'accès au Saint Royaume fut scellé et la 'clé' de ce dernier divisé en quatre. 3 Pierres et un Ocarina.

Les Gorons et les Zoras reçurent chacun une pierre et la 3e fut donné aux Kokiri car les Gérudos ne furent pas jugés dignes de confiance et que de plus le Peuple de la Forêt était resté neutre dans ce conflit. Qui plus est, la sagesse de l'Arbre Mojo le rendait tout à fait apte à être le gardien d'une partie de la 'clé' du Saint Royaume.

Artisan de cette paix entre les Peuples d'Hyrule, Harkinian devint le premier monarque du tout nouveau Royaume Unifié d'Hyrule même si les dirigeant des diverses espèces avait encore tout pouvoir sur leur terres respectives.

Rækja était ravie de voir que Gohan était aussi passionné parce qu'elle venait de lui raconter et le jeune garçon ne manqua pas de lui poser de nombreuses questions auxquelles Rækja répondit avec plaisir mais dû tout de même abrégé car il était temps d'aller se coucher, les deux Zoras travaillant le lendemain et Gohan, lui, devait se rendre chez le Roi pour connaître sa décision concernant la Pierre Ancestrale.

L'épouse de Fisk conduisit alors Gohan vers la pièce où il allait pouvoir se reposer après cette longue et éprouvante journée.

« On a pas souvent des invités qui passent la nuit ici donc je ne puis t'offrir que de dormir dans la réserve à nourriture. Mais comme tu le vois, Fisk t'a installé un hamac et un table de nuit pour poser tes vêtements et ton équipement. C'est pas le grand confort mais au moins tu as une pièce à toi pour la nuit. » fit Rækja un peu gêné d'offrir un gîte si rudimentaire.

« C'est pas grave madame, vous savez la nuit passée, j'ai dormi par terre au bord du Lac Hylia donc ce hamac c'est déjà très bien ! » répondit Gohan avec enthousiasme.

« Ravi que cela te plaise et maintenant je vais te laisser, dors bien et demain, réveil de bonne heure ! » répliqua Rækja en quittant la pièce.

« Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi ! » fit Gohan qui commençait déjà à enlever son épée et son bouclier de son dos.

A peine Rækja parti que Fisk arrivait dans la pièce pour souhaiter un rapide 'Bonne nuit' à Gohan qui répondit de même avant que le Zora ne quitte lui aussi la pièce.

Gohan se déshabilla alors pour ne garder que son caleçon et, une fois de plus, plia soigneusement ses vêtements qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il monta dans le hamac fait d'algues tressées, s'enveloppa dans ce qui semble être une couverture en peau d'animal qu'il ne connaissait guère et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Fisk réveilla en effet Gohan de bonne heure car il devait prendre son service assez tôt et qu'il fallait d'abord allez voir le Roi Zora pour connaître sa décision.

Gohan se leva donc, s'habilla machinalement car encore un peu dans les vapes, pris son épée et son bouclier et sorti de la pièce où il avait passé la nuit.

Après un rapide mais frugal petit-déjeuner à base de Barinade, une espèce de méduse rose et bleu avec des petite tentacules mauve, Gohan et Fisk quittèrent la demeure de ce dernier après que Gohan ai remercié chaleureusement Rækja pour son hospitalité et toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait conté la vieille.

Il était temps maintenant pour Gohan d'enfin connaître la décision du Roi Zora concernant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.


	6. Chap 6 : Retrouvailles et Entrainement

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles et Entraînement.

Gohan et Fisk firent le chemin inverse de la veille et arrivèrent assez rapidement à la surface pour revenir à la Salle du Trône. En chemin, sur les escaliers menant au Roi Zora, Fisk remarqua que Gohan sembla plus qu'inquiet concernant la décision du Roi.

« Ne sois pas si inquiet, je suis certain que le Roi saura reconnaître que tu es digne de garder la Pierre Ancestrale. » tenta Fisk pour rassurer son jeune compagnon.

« J'espère bien...j'ai vraiment besoin de cette pierre... » répondit Gohan d'une voix assez basse et peu joyeuse.

Arrivé au sommet des escaliers, le Zora et le métis-saiyen se plièrent une fois de plus au protocole puis furent introduit au Roi Zora sur l'Estrade Royale.

« Avant de te donner notre décision, nous devons te poser une question importante que l'on a oublié de te poser : Pourquoi veux-tu autant notre Pierre Ancestrale ? » demanda le monarque.

Gohan se rappela qu'en effet, il avait promis de raconter ce qui l'amenait ici et c'est donc ce qu'il fit en détaillant tous les événements qui avait précédé son arrivée au Domaine Zora. Le Roi, Fisk ainsi que les Zoras présent dans la salle furent plus qu'atterré par le récit dramatique du jeune humain. L'incendie de la Forêt Kokiri fut bien sur le moment qui choqua le plus.

Quand le fils de Goku eut terminé ses explications, il y eu un moment de silence car les Zoras ne savaient que dire devant de tels événements.

« Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre, il me parait clair qu'au dire du jeune humain, Ganondorf, le leader des Gérudos, veut s'emparer des Pierres Ancestrales et qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre son but. L'incendie de Kokiri, la possession de Sjávar et l'attaque du Temple Zora sont là pour le prouver. Je crois donc qu'il en va de la sécurité du Domaine Zora voire même du Royaume d'Hyrule que de confier notre Pierre Ancestrale à ce valeureux garçon qui, j'en suis sur, saura se montrer digne de la confiance que vous lui accorderez en lui faisant don de notre joyau. » déclara longuement Fisk pour finir de convaincre le Roi Zora.

« Mmmmh...nous sommes bien d'accord, ce vil Ganondorf doit être arrêté et seul le pouvoir des 3 Pierres Ancestrales pourra le stopper. » acquiesça l'imposant Zora sur le trône.

« Nous décidons donc que le jeune humain peut garder la Pierre Ancestrale, qu'il en fasse bon usage. » rajouta-t-il.

« Sa Majesté a pris la bonne décision et nous l'en remercions. » répliqua Fisk en s'inclinant quelque peu.

« Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterai pas Votre Altesse ! » fit Gohan qui tentait de réprimer son immense joie.

Gohan et Fisk prirent une fois de plus congé du Roi Zora et descendirent de l'Estrade Royale. Le jeune garçon contemplait avec un large sourire la pierre qu'il avait tant de mal à obtenir et fit aussi sourire Fisk.

« Tu l'a bien mérité Gohan mais prends-en bien soin car si elle tombe dans les mains des Gérudos, s'en est fini du Royaume d'Hyrule ! » avertît Fisk.

« Oui je sais mais personne n'y toucheras, c'est promis ! » répondit Gohan décidé à défendre ce qu'il avait obtenu après moult effort.

« Maintenant, je suppose que tu vas retourner auprès ton ami Kokiri au Mont du Péril ? » demanda Fisk.

« Oui, il faut que Link voit ce que je vais lui rapporter ! » répondit Gohan assez enthousiaste.

« Bien, alors c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, moi je dois rependre le travail ! » répliqua Fisk.

« OK, merci pour votre aide, je n'aurais jamais eu la pierre sans vous ! » remercia Gohan.

« De rien et merci à toi aussi d'avoir empêché Sjávar de s'emparer de notre Joyau. De plus c'était sympa d'avoir fait ta connaissance et bonne chance pour la suite ! » fit Fisk assez content.

« J'ai été aussi très content de vous connaître et j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! » répondit Gohan en se dirigeant vers la sortie du Domaine Zora.

« Je l'espère aussi ! » cria Fisk pour que Gohan l'entende.

Gohan sortit du Domaine Zora et monta sur Epona qui l'avait sagement attendu près de la grille d'entrée. Le jeune garçon fit galoper Epona au maximum de ses capacités pour rejoindre au plus vite son compagnon et ami toujours en convalescence au Mont du Péril.

Le fils de Goku et Chichi traversa alors une fois de plus la Plaine d'Hyrule, le Village Cocorico ainsi que le Chemin du Péril pour arriver au sommet de la montagne où vivait les Gorons. Quand Gohan sauta encore une fois la barrière à la sortie du Village Cocorico, le garde posté devant se demanda si il servait vraiment à quelque chose.

Arrivé au sommet, Gohan descendit rapidement de sa monture et courra vers la pièce ou se trouvait Darunia. Les Gorons gardant l'entrée du village laissèrent passer le jeune garçon, tout comme ceux posté devant la salle du Chef Goron.

Gohan y rentra un peu brusquement et entendit Darunia arriver.

« Mais qui peut bien faire tout ce vacarme ?! » pesta l'imposant Goron.

« C'est...c'est moi... » répondit timidement Gohan qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était rentré assez impoliment.

« Ah t'es de retour gamin ! T'as le feu aux fesses pour être arrivé si bruyamment ?! » fit Darunia en plaisantant voyant que le responsable du vacarme n'était autre que Gohan.

« Je crois que j'étais un peu trop pressé de revenir » répliqua, un peu gêné.

« C'est pas grave gamin mais tu dois avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais pour revenir ainsi ! » s'en amusa le Goron.

« Oui tout à fait ! Link est toujours dans la chambre ? » se demanda Gohan.

« Il y est encore en effet mais pas de son plein gré, il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir se lever pour s'entraîner à l'épée, j'ai presque du l'attacher au lit ce petit sacripan ! » fit Darunia.

Cette anecdote amusa beaucoup le jeune métis-saiyen et il imaginait fort bien son ami attaché au lit par Darunia. Cette pensée l'amusa d'ailleurs encore bien plus et ne manquera d'en faire part à son compagnon Kokiri.

Concernant ce dernier, il était en effet toujours alité et s'ennuyait fermement à ne pouvoir rien faire mais le bruit dans la salle principale l'intriguait beaucoup car si il entendait bien la voix portante de Darunia, il ne pouvait percevoir qui était l'interlocuteur du Chef Goron.

Soudainement, Darunia arriva dans la chambre mais il semblait seul.

« Link, j'ai un visiteur pour toi ! » fit le Goron.

« Un visiteur...mais je connais personne ! » répondit Link assez intrigué.

« Oh lui tu le connais sûrement ! » répliqua Darunia en entrant totalement dans la pièce, dévoilant ainsi l'invité mystère.

« Hey ! Gohan ! T'es revenu ! Je croyais tu m'avais abandonné ici ! » s'exclama Link ravit de revoir son ami tout en plaçant une petite plaisanterie.

« Oui je t'ai abandonné pour aller chercher ça ! » répondit Gohan en sortant la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau de son haut de tenue.

On voyait d'ailleurs assez bien toute la fierté qu'avait Gohan à montrer cette pierre tant elle représentait beaucoup pour le jeune garçon.

« Wow ! C'est la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau ?! » s'exclama Link qui feignit un peu la surprise car il savait par Darunia que Gohan était parti en quête de cette pierre.

Mais le Goron lui avait demandé de faire comme si il ne savait rien pour ne pas gâcher la joie de Gohan de faire une telle surprise à son ami. Cependant, Link ne feignit qu'à moitié car il était tout de même assez surpris de voir que Gohan avait réussi à l'obtenir malgré son caractère peu aventureux et souvent craintif.

« Oui c'est ca ! Ca nous en fait deux maintenant ! On va pouvoir bientôt récupérer celle que les Gérudos ont volée ! » déclara Gohan des plus fièrement.

« Je suis vraiment surpris que tu y sois arrivé tout seul et pour la dernière pierre, il faudrait d'abord que je puisse quitter ce lit... » répondit Link.

« Tu dois y rester jusqu'à ce que Darunia te le dise, sinon il va t'attacher comme il l'a déjà dit ! » répliqua Gohan.

« Ce sera pas nécessaire car ce serait encore pire que maintenant ! » s'offusqua presque Link.

La dessus, Gohan s'installa à l'extrémité du lit de son ami et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la défaite de Dodongo. Le récit du jeune garçon fut assez long car Gohan racontait ses aventures avec moult détails et beaucoup d'entrain tellement il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ami.

De son côté Link écouta avec le plus grande intérêt car il était toujours passionné par les récits d'aventures tel que furent les derniers jours pour Gohan.

Après ce long récit, les deux amis parlèrent plus en détail de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dodongo car Link avait été le bref témoin du déploiement de puissance assez impressionnant du métis-saiyen et se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu créer une telle boule d'énergie capable de tuer en un coup le terrible Dodongo. Gohan lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de colère en voyant Link en si mauvaise posture et à tout d'un coup perdu le contrôle de lui-même, ne maîtrisant plus rien mais déployant une puissance que lui-même n'avait pas conscience.

Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de réitérer ce coup contre Sjávar, le Zora possédé mais cette puissance se manifesta autrement cette fois-là donc Gohan ne comprenait pas trop comment son pouvoir fonctionnait vraiment.

Link n'en savait évidemment pas plus que lui mais pensa que Impa devrait peut être pouvoir avoir une explication. En évoquant cette dernière, cela rappela que les deux garçons devaient s'entraîner avec elle avant d'aller combattre les Gérudos sous peine de subir une cuisante défaite.

Mais comme Link n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli, cet entraînement devra attendre, au grand désespoir du jeune Kokiri. Cependant, vu que Gohan était de retour, sa fin de convalescence allait être moins ennuyeuse.

La journée passant, Gohan continua à parler de ses aventures ainsi que du Peuple Zora qu'il avait rencontré. Tous ces récits firent passer l'envie à Link de vouloir quitter son lit pour repartir en vadrouille, ce qui plus beaucoup à Darunia qui n'avait plus à le surveiller toute la journée.

Le lendemain, le médecin du village accepta que Link puisse essayer de quitter son lit avec l'aide de Gohan. Le jeune Kokiri ne se fit pas prier, se releva et quitta son lit. Cependant avant de mettre un pied à terre, il prit appui sur son jeune ami pour ne pas mettre tout de suite tout le poids du haut de son corps sur son dos. Après s'être donc assuré que Gohan le tenait bien, Link se mit debout sans trop de mal puis commença à faire quelques pas, toujours accompagné par Gohan.

« Ca va ? T'a pas trop mal ? » se demanda le métis-saiyen.

« Non...ca va, je sens aucune aucune douleur... » répondit Link tout en se concentrant sur sa marche.

« En tout cas, je suis content de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce lit, j'en pouvais plus moi ! » s'exclama-t-il ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

« Oui ca doit pas être chouette de rester au lit si longtemps ! » répliqua Gohan avec compassion.

Soudainement, Link lâcha Gohan pour pouvoir tenter de marcher indépendamment du soutien de Gohan.

« Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'alarma Gohan.

« Faut que j'y arrive tout seul sinon jamais je pourrai récupérer la Pierre Ancestrale que les Gérudos ont volée ! » répondit Link d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

Gohan voulu répondre mais quand il vit que ni le médecin ni Darunia s'opposait à ce que Link essaie seul, il se retint de rouspéter et laissa son ami se débrouiller seul.

Ce qui fonctionna étonnamment bien car Link arrivait à marcher seul sans difficulté.

« Bien..je crois que tu es quasiment rétabli donc tu n'a plus besoin d'être cloué au lit. Cependant, n'y va pas trop fort tout de suite, je te conseillerais encore un bon jour de repos pour être certain que ton dos soit totalement guéri. » fit le médecin en observant Link.

Bien sur cette nouvelle ravit au plus point le jeune Kokiri qui voyait enfin ce qu'il ressentait comme un calvaire prendre fin.

« Super ! Gohan, je m'habille et on va au Village Cocorico ! » fit Link.

Gohan acquiesça et Link se prépara pour le départ. Une fois prêt, les deux garçons remercièrent Darunia pour son accueil ainsi que le médecin pour ses soins efficaces. Le chef Goron tint aussi sa promesse et donna la Pierre Ancestrale du Feu à Link, Gohan ayant déjà celle de l'Eau.

Gohan et Link partirent alors du village Goron après avoir subi l'épreuve de l'embrassade Goron qui les avaient plus étouffé qu'autre chose mais, parait-il, c'était la tradition Goron pour remercier les jeunes aventuriers d'avoir terrassé le terrible Dodongo et ainsi rendu l'accès du garde-manger à la Tribu Goron.

Tous deux sur Epona, Gohan et Link galopèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé avec Impa qui se trouvait au pied du Mont du Péril.

Arrivé au village, les deux garçons se mirent à la recherche d'Impa. Elle n'avait pas donné un lieu précis donc Gohan et Link étaient au pas sur leur monture, regardant à gauche et à droite si leur alliée n'était pas là.

Tour ce qu'ils virent était l'activité du petit village rural qu'était Cocorico. Quelques maisons avec une base en pierre mais le reste boisé, un modeste moulin tournant au gré du vent et un puits au milieu du village où quelques villageois y discutaient. Il y avait aussi de petites poules blanches qui gambadaient un peu partout. Tout cela différait de l'activité frénétique de la Place du Marché au pied du Château d'Hyrule.

D'ailleurs cette ambiance paisible mais active faisait penser à la Forêt Kokiri avant son odieux incendie.

Soudainement, alors que les deux garçons traversèrent le village, un cavalier vint à leur rencontre. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, le Kokiri et le métis-saiyen virent que c'était plus une cavalière en la personne de Impa.

« Vous avez les pierres ? » fit-elle d'une voix pas très haute de peur qu'on ne l'espionne.

« Oui...on a les deux. » répondit Link avec son franc-parler naturel.

« Bien...venez avec moi... » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assez froid.

Impa se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du village pour aller à la Plaine d'Hyrule quand Link s'étonna qu'Impa voulu quitter le village où ils étaient censé s'entraîner.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne veux pas mettre en danger les habitants au cas-où les Gérudos attaqueraient. On a bien vu ce qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout pour obtenir les Pierres Ancestrales alors je ne veux pas que le Village Cocorico subissent le même sort que la Forêt Kokiri. On va donc s'entraîner ailleurs, là on ne mettra personne en danger. » expliqua Impa tout en continuant à se diriger vers la Plaine d'Hyrule.

L'évocation du drame de la Forêt Kokiri était toujours un crève-cœur pour Link car à chaque fois il repensait à ses compagnons disparu et Gohan sentait bien qu'à chaque fois son ami se retenait de pleurer des larmes non pas de tristesse mais de colère.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, Impa n'étant pas quelqu'un de bavard et Link était comme perdu dans ses pensées alors que Gohan ne voulait déranger son ami.

Les trois cavaliers traversèrent la Plaine d'Hyrule et se dirigeaient vers le Nord-Ouest, une région encore inexplorée par les deux garçons. Ils passèrent devant le Ranch Lon Lon, dont Gohan se souvint que c'est de là que venait le monsieur qui les avaient bien aidés au tout début de leur périple.

Après une bonne heure de trajet, Gohan et Link aperçurent une sorte de ruine de château fort qui semblaient être dans cet état depuis un certain temps car on pouvait voir que la végétation couvrait une bonne partie des ruines.

Arrivé à hauteur de ce que fut autrefois l'entrée du château, Impa s'arrêta et Link amena Epona à côté de celui d'Impa.

« Ce fut autrefois le château d'une puissante famille allié à l'actuel Roi d'Hyrule pendant la Guerre du Saint-Royaume. » fit Impa en fixant les ruines d'un air mélancolique.

« Mais le guerre étant ce qu'elle est, le château fut attaqué et incendié. Avant même que l'on arrive, le château n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante. » continua-t-elle.

« Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une ruine à l'abandon car il n'y eut aucun survivant. Cependant, ce drame choqua profondément l'actuel Roi d'Hyrule et c'est suite à cela qu'il convoqua les autres tribus pour signer une paix et qu'un drame comme celui-ci ne se reproduise plus. Donc, dans un sens tous ces gens ne seront pas mort pour rien et auront contribuer à installer une paix durable...jusqu'à maintenant » conclut-t-elle.

« Oui l'épouse du Zora avec qui j'ai récupéré la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau m'a raconté toute cette guerre mais je savais pas que c'était cet incendie qui termina la guerre. » répondit Gohan

« Enfin bref, ces ruines feront un parfait endroit pour s'entraîner. » répliqua Impa en descendant de son cheval.

Gohan l'imita aussitôt mais remarqua que Link ne suivit pas et semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Link, ca va ? T'a l'air bizarre ! » fit Gohan un peu inquiet.

« Mmmh..oui ca va tout va bien... » répondit Link après un court moment de silence.

Le Kokiri descendit alors d'Epona tout en ayant le regard fixé sur les ruines du château puis il tourna son regard vers Gohan et Impa et les suivit.

Un peu plus loin, Impa s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent aussi net.

« Bon...voyons d'abord ce que vous valez ! » fit Impa en sortant deux épées de son dos.

Link et Gohan comprirent assez vite que l'entraînement avait commencé et se préparèrent aussi au combat, épée dans une main et bouclier dans l'autre. C'est là que Link remarqua que le bouclier de Gohan avait une fente assez profonde en plein milieu, signe d'un coup puissant. Le jeune Kokiri ne douta pas que cela venait de son combat contre le Zora possédé comme Gohan lui avait raconté mais entre écouter une histoire et voir physiquement les dégâts du combat, ca donnait une tout autre impression.

Cependant, Link ne put aller plus loin de sa pensée car Impa était passé à l'attaque, obligeant Link et Gohan à se défendre ou plutôt à esquiver l'attaque.

Après cette esquive, Link tenta une attaque par le flanc gauche d'Impa mais cette dernière para le coup assez aisément. Impa leva son épée pour repousser le jeune Kokiri et pour ensuite parer l'attaque de Gohan sur sa droite. Avec son autre épée, Impa tenta d'atteindre le ventre du métis-saiyen mais il positionna son bouclier pour bloquer le coup. La Sheikah poussa tout de même sur le bouclier de Gohan pour le faire lui aussi reculer mais elle du se retourner pour contrer Link qui était revenu à la charge. Cependant, elle n'en oubliait pas Gohan et lui donna un bon coup de pied sur le bouclier pour le repousser.

Ce coup fit tomber Gohan à terre et Impa put s'occuper alors de Link. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de mettre un coup à son adversaire du moment mais il était assez redoutable et la tâche était donc ardue.

Cependant, alors que Impa lui asséna un coup d'épée vertical que le jeune Kokiri para une fois de plus avec son bouclier, Link eut la brillante idée de, au moment où Impa avait heurté le bouclier du garçon, carrément lancer son épée, poignée vers l'avant, sur la Sheikah qui, surprise, encaissa le coup et donna la possibilité à Link de se ruer sur elle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience et la robustesse d'Impa qui se remit assez vite pour arrêter net le jeune Kokiri en plaçant l'une de ses épées à hauteur du cou du garçon.

« Bien joué le coup du lancer de l'épée mais ne croit pas m'avoir si facilement, gamin ! » fit Impa pas déçue du la première confrontation avec ses deux nouveaux élèves.

« T'es trop rapide, j'ai même pas eu le temps de récupérer mon épée ! » déclara Link.

« Il n'y a pas que le rapidité qui compte, il y a aussi l'anticipation et bien sur l'expérience qui joue beaucoup dans un combat. » répliqua Impa d'un ton assez froid.

« Et ta technique était certes bien vue mais assez dangereuse vu que j'aurais pu t'embrocher avec mon épée. » rajouta-t-elle pour montrer les failles de l'attaque de Link.

« Te concernant, Gohan, tu manques un peu de puissance et de confiance en toi, quand je t'ai frappé tu es tombé tout de suite alors que le coup n'était pas très fort. Pourtant je sais très bien que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » réprimanda-t-elle à l'égard du métis-saiyen.

« Bon..reprenons...tâchez de vous concentrer et essayez de me porter un coup mais intelligemment cette fois-ci ! » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle et ce, pendant toute la journée. Gohan et Link ne cessèrent d'attaquer Impa sans vraiment arriver à la déstabiliser. Quand la nuit tomba sur les ruines du château, Impa décida de mettre fin à la session d'entraînement et d'organiser un campement de fortune avec ce qu'il restait encore dans les ruines comme des vieux tissus pour faire confectionner un endroit où pourront dormir les deux garçons et avoir un peu d'intimité. Les bouts de murs encore debout formant l'enceinte et le tissu, la porte. Les lits était plus des paillasses qu'autre chose et la couverture, un simple bout de tissus qui avait été fourré de paille pour ne pas avoir froid la nuit.

Gohan de son côté s'occupait du feu alors que Link était parti à la recherche de nourriture. Le Kokiri voulait absolument ramener quelque chose de consistant car cette journée d'entraînement l'avait passablement affamé.

Un peu plus tard, Link revint avec une multitude de poissons qu'il avait pêché dans la rivière non loin de là. Le jeune garçon n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de ses prises et ne tarda pas à tailler des bouts de bois pour ensuite embrocher les poissons et ainsi les mettre à cuire sur le feu.

Pendant que la nourriture grillait tranquillement, Impa fit le bilan de la première journée d'entraînement.

« Vous avez de bonnes bases et un potentiel qui semble assez intéressant. Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous apprendre quelques techniques dont certaines ne seront certes pas simple à apprendre mais je crois que vous pourriez y arriver. »

« Mais t'a pas vu Gohan en colère toi ! Il est super fort et peut sortir des boules de lumière de ses mains et tuer son adversaire en un coup ! Je l'ai vu contre Dodongo ! » fit soudainement Link avec son ton familier habituel.

« Oui mais ca fonctionne pas quand je veux et ca reste pas longtemps..Piccolo m'avait dit la même chose et il voulait aussi m'entraîner pour que je puisse le faire quand je veux. » répondit Gohan assez modeste et réaliste.

« Ce Piccolo dont tu parles bien raison et j'avais bien senti que tu étais différent mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais le même pouvoir que Ganondorf. » répliqua Impa assez étonnée des dires des jeunes garçons.

« Ganondorf peut faire la même chose que Gohan ?! » s'étonna Link.

« Évidemment sinon il ne serait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Leader des Gérudos ! » répondit Impa.

« Et pour le vaincre, il faut quelqu'un sachant contrôler un grand pouvoir tel que l'Épée de Légende ou l'énergie pure qui apparemment circule en toi Gohan. » rajouta-t-elle.

« Mais je pourrai jamais le battre tout seul, il a l'air trop fort ! » fit Gohan inquiet de devoir combattre seul le terrible Ganondorf.

« Seul tu ne pourras pas mais avec Link, l'Épée de Légende et un bon entraînement, vous avez vos chances. » répondit Impa assez sure d'elle.

« Moi je ferais tout pour venger la Forêt Kokiri alors apprenez moi tout ce que vous savez ! » intervint Link d'un ton déterminé mais avec une pointe de colère réprimée.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire mais attention gamin, ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta colère et ton désir de vengeance sinon tu n'arrivera qu'à te faire tuer ! » avertît Impa en voyant que le jeune Kokiri semblait quelque peu rongé par la colère.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais savait bien que son nouveau professeur avait raison même si il lui était difficile de réprimer ses sentiments envers les Gérudos.

« Allez, le repas est prêt, mangez bien parce que demain et les jours qui suivent vont pas être des vacances ! » rajouta Impa en se saisissant d'un poisson.

Les deux amis ne se firent pas priés et mangèrent autant qu'ils purent et ne laissant que les os. Après ce repas des plus frugal, Gohan et Link rejoignirent ce qui leur servait de chambre et commencèrent à s'installer pour la nuit en commençant par se déshabiller.

« Je suis content qu'Impa à mis ce tissu autour de nos lits, j'avais pas envie de me déshabiller devant une fille moi ! » fit Gohan content d'avoir son intimité.

« T'a bien raison, j'aurais pas voulu non plus ! C'est pour ca que j'avais mis de la paille sur la barrière de ma terrasse à Kokiri. » répondit Link.

« Oui j'avais remarqué mais moi ma maman elle m'a dit que ca ne se fait pas de promener en caleçon dans la maison et d'ailleurs elle gronde souvent Papa pour ça ! » répliqua Gohan tout en pliant ses vêtements maintenant enlevés.

« Bah moi je suis tout seul chez moi alors je peux bien le faire ! Même si je le faisais quand t'étais là aussi mais ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. » fit Link qui tenta de plier ses vêtements comme Gohan lui avait montré un jour.

« Oui moi ca me dérange pas, c'est que ma maman qui aime pas ça. » répondit Gohan.

« Elle est vraiment très sévère ta maman... » fit Link assez étonné par tant de sévérité.

« Maman m'a dit que il n'y a qu'en étant sévère avec moi que je pourrai devenir un grand scientifique alors je l'écoute moi. » répliqua Gohan en se couchant sur sa paillasse et se couvrant de la couverture de fortune qu'Impa avait confectionné.

Link, lui aussi déjà couché avec la couverture sur lui, ne répondit pas et aborda un autre sujet dont il ne voulais pas faire part en présence d'Impa. Le jeune Kokiri confia à Gohan l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait durant sa convalescence chez les Gorons. Ce songe bien curieux semblait vraiment perturber Link car cela lui semblait assez familier. Ce qui était étrange car il n'avait jamais quitté la Forêt Kokiri et ne savait même pas ce qu'était un château avant que Gohan lui en parle.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre comme rêve mais bon moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges mais il faut pas s'en faire. » fit Gohan pour rassurer quelque peu son ami.

« Si c'était juste qu'un rêve, ca dérangerait pas, c'est pas le premier que je fais mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le château que je voyais dans mon rêve. » répliqua Link pas du tout rassuré.

« Il doit y avoir plein de château par ici, ca peut être n'importe lequel. » répondit Gohan, pas convaincu.

« T'a peut être raison mais je sais pas, ca me fait bizarre... » fit Link assez pensif.

Après cette discussion, les deux garçons se dirent 'Bonne nuit', fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Impa quant à elle, resta éveillé pour surveiller le campement au cas où.


End file.
